Fallen Angels
by Darkest Twilight
Summary: Pietro and Kitty have been dating for a month now and everything is just dandy! It's almost X-Mas and he needs a gift. When Magz stops by to help him out, he expects nothing more than the death of Pietro's love!! **Kietro**
1. The Teardrop

Gawd, hey its me again. I'm getting really sick and tired of the funky symbols that my quotations and everything make so... Ive come up with a great idea! Replacing all apostrophes and quotations will be *. I hope you all can remember that. Hee hee, enjoy!  
  
Key: ** - Quotations - Apostrophes  
  
~Fallen Angels~  
  
Chapter One: The Teardrop  
  
**Kitty and Pietro are such a cute couple huh Scott?** whispered Jean as she smiled out the window.  
They both watched Kitty and Pietro over by the cafe, sipping hot chocolate. Jean sighed dreamily as Scott watched Pietro carefully. As part of the X-Men, Kitty should know theyre rivals. Scott gritted his teeth slowly as he waited for something to happen. Any moment now, Pietro just might break Kittys heart.  
**Scott, stop being so paranoid! I know exactly what youre thinking!**  
Jean lightly slapped him as he moved from the window. **Then what am I thinking?**  
**Youre thinking that Pietro might do something.**  
**Hello! Kitty is an X-Men! Pietro is part of the Brotherhood! And the acolytes! She should no better! No one can trust anyone like him!**  
Jean walked to him and began massaging his shoulders. **Just give it up Scott. Theyve been going out for a month now. And Pietro hasn't done anything to hurt Kitty. Hes just protected her, take her places, and etc. etc. The list goes on!**  
Scott sighed as he headed up the stairs. **Youre right Jean.** He stopped at the top. **But I still think Maximoffs up to something!!**  
  
~@ the Cafe~  
  
Pietro leaned against the back of his chair while watching Kitty stir her hot chocolate. The smell of chocolate and cream filled the air as dim lights sat on the top of the ceiling. Soft music played as people went up to the stage, repeating songs, and saying poetry.  
**Hey Pietro, how long have we like, gone out anyway?** asked Kitty as she took a sip.  
He shrugged. **About a month now. Long time.**  
Kitty nodded in agreement. She began to wonder how life was going with Pietro, being stuck between two teams. One with his own father, one with his group.  
**Is everything alright with you? I mean, like, you are stuck with two teams and maybe...**  
**Nah, its all good. I'm the fastest man alive remember? I could do anything if I felt like it.** said Pietro proudly.  
Kitty giggled a bit as Pietro stood up. He held his hand out for Kitty as she stood up. They began walking out as Kitty noticed someone watching them. Kitty stopped in her tracks making Pietro stop.  
**Whats wrong?**  
**Scotts watching us. We better go somewhere else.**  
  
~Later on at 8:00 pm, @ the park~  
  
Kitty rested her head on Pietro's shoulder as she picked at a flower. It was a winter night, quite cold. They've been sitting outside for five minutes discussing how jocks are evil and good.  
**I personally think they need help. Like, they always have to pick on someone.**  
Pietro eyed her for a moment. Kitty looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. **And are you one of them?**  
**Maybe.. Maybe not. Depends. I pick on people. No one had a problem with that.**  
They were silent as they watched the grass blow gently with the breeze. Suddenly, Kitty leaped up and looked at her watch. Pietro stood up with her.  
**Oh, I better go Pietro. Scott is gonna freak if he like, catches me home late.**  
**Doesnt Rogue cover you?**  
Without answering back, Kitty quickly kissed him and ran off. Pietro sighed happily and began walking back to the brotherhood boarding house. He needed some shut eye anyway.  
  
~At the BHB~  
  
**Youre home late. Where have you been?** asked a disturbed Lance as Pietro walked upstairs.  
He turned to him for a moment, and continued up the stairs. Todd quickly hopped out of the kitchen and looked at Pietro with puppy dog eyes.  
**Oh, he was makin love with his kitty cat!**  
A quick tremor shook the house as a plastic cup shot out of the top stairs, hitting Todd on the head.  
**Ow yo! That hurts! Whats your problem!?**  
Mumbles was heard from Pietro until he slammed the door shut.  
  
Around midnight, Pietro was laying on his bed. He couldnt go to sleep. All he was thinking about was what to get Kitty for Christmas. It was next week. Everyone was already getting set for it. The neighborhoods have their Christmas trees, lights, and snowmen. Pietro sighed hopelessly and turned to his side. The clock glowed a neon green 12:01. He couldnt stop thinking about Kitty. He was crazy about her. Suddenly, a clack of his window broke his thoughts. Pietro sat up and turned to the window. A mysterious man with a long cape came inside. His glowing eyes made Pietro smirk.  
**What a surprise to see you.** he said sarcastically.  
**Now, is that anyway to treat your father when it is almost Christmas?**  
Pietro sniffled for a moment and looked at him strangely. **Okay, so whats up?**  
The man threw something to his side. Pietro picked it up and saw a glowing blue gem connected to a silver chain. He looked up at the man puzzlingly.  
**Whats this for?**  
**Oh, I just figured since you all can*t actually make money besides Toads pick-pocketing, I might as well lend you a hand.**  
Pietro looked at the gem. It glittered non-stop. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. **So...?**  
**Im not dumb Pietro. I know what has been happening between you and Shadowcat.** The man pointed at the glowing gem and traced the edges. **This gem is known as the teardrop. Its supposedly the gem of the seas. I think she will like it.**  
With that, the man left, floating out the window, leaving the teardrop with Pietro. He watched him leave as a breeze came in from the window. Pietro stood up and saw a chunk of money wrapped in a rubber band.  
**Now why would he gimme this? Oh well, its mine now!**  
Pietro looked at the gem, glowing in his hand. He clasped it gently. **Kitty will love this!!**  
  
How was that for the first chapter? I hope the stars werent a problem to you. And do those funky symbols go away anyway? I hope so then I dont have to confuse you with these weird stars! Well, please give me some reviews. I will continue the story in exchange. 


	2. Better Think Twice

Hiya! I'm back with the next chapter! Lol, quite exciting isn't it?  
  
Chapter Two: Better Think Twice  
  
**Hey yo! Wake up! Yer girlfriend is here!**  
Pietro woke up to Todd who was bouncing on his bed. He picked up a book and threw it at his forehead. Todd bounced off of the bed, slamming his back against the ground.  
**Hey!! She is waiting for you you know!** Todd waited for a response from the sleepy silver haired boy.  
Pietro mumbled a few words in Latin and pulled the covers over him. Todd shrugged and hopped out of the room. Faint voices were heard from downstairs.  
  
**Is he coming? Kitty is waiting in the kitchen.**  
  
**I smell cake yo!**  
  
**Kitty is making the cake.**  
  
**For?**  
  
**You idiot! Remember!?**  
  
**Ouu, I think I remember now...**  
  
**Now go wake up Pietro!!!!!**  
  
**Okay! Okay! Sheesh...**  
  
**No, let me go wake him up.**  
  
**You sure?**  
  
**Yeah, I'll go get him.**  
  
Pietro opened one eye and looked around his room. Another victim to torture he thought. He heard steps coming into his room. Suddenly, the steps stopped. Pietro froze thinking that the person was above them. He shifted sides and saw Kitty sleeping in his bed. Her eyes shot open as Pietro raised his eyebrow.  
**Pietro, arent you supposed to be downstairs? Its already 1:00.**  
] **No.**  
  
**And why not?**  
  
**Because.**  
  
**Because..?**  
  
**Just because.**  
  
Kitty looked at him strangely then gave him the puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist. Pietro sat up and looked back at Kitty strangely. **Fine, but Im doing it you.**  
  
Kitty smiled and hopped off out of the bed. **Then we will see you downstairs!**  
  
After Pietro took his shower and got dressed, he dashed downstairs to find Kitty frosting her cake. It was a strawberry with french vanilla frosting. She was talking with Wanda about what the institute is going to do for Christmas. **Yeah, Bobby is planning on making icicles on the roof inside. I thought it would be nice.** said Kitty as she closed the frosting top. Wanda looked over and saw Pietro digging around in the fridge. She then left the kitchen to the living room to see what everyone else was doing. Pietro moved away from the fridge and moved over to Kitty. **So Kitty cat, what do you want for Christmas?** he said with a grin. **I dont know, but that is why we are going shopping!!** Kitty bounced off and ran into the living room to get her coat. Pietro watched her and followed. Everyone was in the living room watching television while Wanda, Kitty, and Lance waited by the door. **Where are we going shopping?** he asked while putting on his coat. **At the mall of course!**  
  
~@ the Bayville Mall~  
  
**Wanda and I are gonna go to this way. You and Lance can head that way. Well, see you later!**  
Kitty and Wanda started for the left until Lance stopped them. **Where are we gonna meet at 2:00?**  
**The ice cream parlor. Buh bye.** said Wanda irritatedly.  
  
~@ The Snow-globe shop~  
  
Kitty and Wanda looked through the snow globe store, wondering what to buy their friends. Kitty grabbed two snowmen globes, and five teddy bear globes. She smiled as she shook them up.  
**Arent these like, the cutest!?**  
Wanda nodded as she looked through some Christmas cards. She didnt really have anyone to give gifts to. She definitely did not want to get anything for her father, or brother. Kitty looked over Wanda's shoulder and narrowed her eyes on the card.  
**You are going to get something arent you?**  
Wanda shrugged. **Probably not. I dont really have anyone in particular.**  
Kitty looked at her strangely and walked beside her as they walked to the counter. She handed her money to the cashier and paid for her globes. Wanda scanned the room. She couldn't think of anyone for Christmas besides her friends.  
**Maybe Todd would like a gift? I am sure he is going to get you one.**  
Wanda suddenly turned her face into a disgusted look. **You must be crazy! Not that frog boy!**  
Kitty sighed and grabbed her bag. They started to leave the door. (Todd does so much for Wanda. She is blinded by her own problems that she cannot see what Todd truly is...) Kitty thought.  
  
~@ the west wing of Bayville Mall~  
  
**You do still like Kitty doncha?** asked Pietro as he looked through the windows.  
Lance looked to him strangely. **Yeah, but she loves you. I just want her to be happy. You are one lucky bastard Maximoff to have someone like Kitty Pryde.**  
Pietro sneered at him until he saw something at the window. In big bold letters read: Want your gift to be complete? Have us box and wrap your gift in the special new wrapping paper by Belle!  
**Lets go in here. I need to wrap Kitty her gift.**  
Lance followed Pietro inside as golden lights glowed outside of the shop.  
  
~@ Belles Shop~  
  
Pietro was having trouble choosing what wrapping paper he wanted the box to be. The female cashier kept fixing her glasses which disturbed him for some reason. (Gee, maybe because she is a nerd??) Lance just watched the people pass by the window. He nudged Pietro in the arm to hurry up.  
**Maybe the pink glittery one? Nah, maybe the baby blue. No, no, maybe the periwinkle. Gawd! Will you ever stop messing with your glasses!? Its VERY disturbing!!!!**  
The girl looked at Pietro strangely as Lance glared at him. He leaned over and began whispering to him.  
**Pietro, just choose a color and lets get going before she calls security!!**  
The nerdy cashier finally spoke with her mouse-like voice. **Umm, sir, you have been standing there for exactly five minutes. Can you please decide? There are other customers.**  
Pietro looked behind him and saw no customers behind him. Just Lance who was getting very impatient.  
**I dont see any customers. Now, before you really tick me off, just get me the goddamn silvery pink one.**  
The girl nodded and took out a sheet of the silvery pink paper and a small box fit for a necklace.  
**May I see your gift?**  
Pietro handed her the Teardrop necklace. She eyed it for a moment then placed it in the box. As she began wrapping it, Pietro wondered.  
**I know the gem is beautiful but you dont need to stare at it like that.**  
The girl looked up at him. **Oh I am sorry sir. It is just that this gem looks like the one that was sold to a very strange man. Everyone figured that (snort) no one would buy it.**  
Pietro thought for a moment. He shook his head and smiled impatiently. **Just please wrap the gift.**  
  
~At the Ice Cream Parlor~  
  
**You know Kitty, we are 15 minutes early?** said Wanda as she sipped her blackberry smoothie.  
Kitty sipped her strawberry smoothie and glimsped at her watch, then her bag full of gifts.  
**Well, its alright. My feet hurt from all that walking.** Kitty began digging through her bag, looking through the gifts that she bought. **Lets see, I bought Kurt a mini organizer, Jean, Scott, and the new recruits snow globes, Logan a new jacket....**  
Wanda looked at her with amusement. **Wow, you must really care for all of them. You spent almost 800 dollars today.**  
Kitty smiled. **Of course! They are like family to me you know.**  
Wanda leaned in, trying to see what else Kitty had bought. **What did you get my silly brother?**  
Kitty smirked. **I got him one of those platinum necklaces. I couldn't really think of anything to get him.**  
**How about a mirror? Everytime he sees one, he spends like two minutes looking at himself, fixing his hair.**  
Kitty giggled.  
**I heard that Wanda.**  
They both turned. There was Pietro and Lance waiting to go. Kitty stood up and kissed him.  
**So what did you get me for Christmas?**  
Pietro looked at her strangely then grinned. **It's a surprise Pryde. Dont you know how Christmas works?**  
  
~While driving home in the Jeep (which belongs to Lance)~  
  
Pietro looked off to the side of the road, thinking once more why his father, Magneto would hand over something so expensive. Including a bundle of fifties. (And why didnt he use the door?! How does he know about Kitty and me? Nothing makes sense with him around.)  
**Pietro?**  
He turned and saw Kitty, with her hair blowing as the jeep drove fast along the road side. Pietro looked at her for a moment and waited for a response.  
**Hmmm?**  
**You look like something is bothering you. Is there something you would like, want to talk about?**  
Pietro shook his head and breathed in deeply. **Nothin wrong. Just tired.**  
Kitty giggled and leaned on him. **You were sleeping until I woke you up around 1:00! How can you be tired?**  
A quick sinking feeling struck Pietro. Suddenly, he felt something was going to happen. (He is coming again tonight.)  
  
Hah! Done for this chapter! **sigh** Im not as popular as I was before. Oh well. The more I write, the more I dont get bored. Oh! Guess what! Im gonna write a Wild Arms 3 story!! Yay for me!! If you know that game, please read it!!!! Thank you!! 


	3. A Note from Quicksilverzgurl!

A Note From Quicksilverzgurl!~  
  
Hiya everyone! I have decided to answer some questions that I have received.  
  
*My Pietro/Kitty/John Love Triangle- I know those stories were like, your favorites. But somehow, they got all messed up and deleted. Sadly, I cannot find them so I guess you can say.. Crap. But do not fear!! I have a plan for my newest story: Fallen Angels. Yes, for all of you that want that love triangle back, its coming! So do not worry that little cute head of yours!! ^_^  
  
*The Review Numbers- Yeah, whut is up with dat? I honestly do not get it. (Gawd, I hate talking normally normal) But oh well. It will be better I hope.  
  
*Continues- Every day, I work on my chapters so once again, do not fear! Kitty is here!!  
  
Now some of my requests to you!! (You do not have to do them)  
  
*Read all of my stories!!! Yay!! (Hee, I am just joking. But you can if you wanna)  
  
*Does anyone know what the hell is up with those funky symbols like this: " or ` or ' ? It gets rid of my quotations and apostrophes when I post them up!  
  
Anyways, I would like to thank you all again!! Thank you very very much!! I would not be here typing my stories without any of your reviews!  
  
-Quicksilverzgurl 


	4. A Warped Desire

I'm back again! I have a new chapter just for you! And guess what I found out!! The funky symbols are gone now!! YAY!! **dances around** **Regains composure** Okay, well here you go!  
  
Chapter Three: A Warped Desire  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then?" asked Kitty as she leaned against the wall.  
Pietro smiled as he placed his arm on the door.  
"Hey!! Close that door! It's getting cold in here yo!"  
He ignored Todd's bickering and continued the conversation with Kitty. He couldn't help but still wonder why Magneto gave him the Teardrop, one of the most expensive and rarest gems known.  
"Why don't you stay here tonight Kitty cat?"  
Kitty glimpsed at him. He was grinning as she sighed. She looked over to her watch.  
"Well, it is 7:00. And it's dark so okay."  
Kitty walked inside as Pietro watched her in. He closed the door and went upstairs while Kitty hung out with Wanda in the living room.  
  
~In Pietro's Room~  
  
He checked his window and closed it shut. (Nah, he can control metal. What's the use? He can open it anyway. It would be pretty pathetic to do that.) Then he opened it back up, letting the cold sea breezes come in. (No need to worry about it anyway.)  
"Pietro?"  
He quickly turned and saw Kitty standing in the doorway. Pietro looked at her strangely, thinking that she wouldn't come up.  
"Did Todd do something stupid?"  
Kitty walked inside and looked in his mirror. "No, everyone's going to bed now. Guess they must be pretty tired."  
"Yeah, while we went out shopping, they went out making havoc at another one of Duncan's afternoon parties."  
Kitty walked around looking through Pietro's stuff. He didn't notice until he saw a flying comb. Pietro lashed around and saw Kitty digging through his box.  
"Hey hey hey!! What're you doing Pryde!!?"  
She moved away and smiled innocently. "Oh nothing."  
Pietro smirked and walked out of his room for a moment. Then he came back in with a puzzled face. Kitty blinked with confusement and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a grin came across the silver haired demon's lips.  
"Guess you're gonna havta sleep with me tonight Kitty cat!"  
She narrowed her bluish green eyes on him and lightly slapped him. "You silly. Now, I'm gonna get changed."  
Kitty pulled out of her bag her pastel pink spaghetti tank top and her fleece baby blue pants and dashed into the bathroom. Pietro wondered where she had gotten them so he went up to the door.  
"How'd you get those? You never left!"  
"Oh, Rogue came over and brought them for me."  
Pietro's eyes widened. "Wait.. Rogue came and gave them to you?"  
"Mmm hmm, she's downstairs."  
Pietro quickly dashed out and stopped at the top of the stairs. There was Rogue and Remy sleeping on the couch together. He quickly gagged and went back into his room.  
"No one told me they were here!!"  
A slight giggle came from Kitty as she phased through the bathroom door and slipped into the bed. Pietro walked in as Kitty closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
~@round midnight~  
  
Pietro once again couldn't sleep. He kept gazing over at the window, wondering if Magneto was coming. His gut knew he was. He looked over to Kitty. She was sleeping peacefully as a swift breeze came. Pietro's gut was correct.  
"I knew you'd come back. So what is it this time?" said Pietro as he sat up.  
Magneto took off his helmet to reveal his silver hair, like his son's.  
"I see you're going full speed now." He said as he looked over to Kitty.  
Pietro chuckled a bit. "Guess you're finally getting to know me and my charm." He then looked at him seriously. "So what now?"  
"Pietro, I need you to do a big favor for me. Your own father."  
He shrugged. "I'm willing to do it. Now, what?"  
Magneto began pacing around, thinking of how to put out his words.  
"How should I say this.... well, you know the X-Men have been a top enemy with us for quite a while now. I was thinking, if something had happened to one of their recruits maybe they would do anything to destroy us." He looked down at Kitty. "Maybe even sacrifice themselves."  
Pietro suddenly shot out. "Hold on, hold it right there! You're not even gonna touch Kitty!"  
"But she's the one that trusts all of you. I believe she'll be a great puppet."  
"She's not a goddamn puppet! No one's going to hurt her!"  
Magneto chuckled. "Could it be true? You, whining over a mere X-Men. Now, what did you call them? Oh yes, X-geeks?"  
"Shut up." Pietro's voice became weak.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't thinking of hurt, I was thinking more over kill."  
  
Pietro's blood froze. He didn't want anything to happen to Kitty. Especially since it's close to X-Mas.  
  
"No one's touching her. No one's going to murder her. I suggest you leave."  
  
"Oh no Pietro, no one's going to kill her from my team in general. Just you."  
  
Pietro thought his heart stopped right at that moment. That was when he snapped.  
  
"Me?!! You expect me to kill Kitty Pryde?! My girlfriend?! Have you ever loved someone?! I'm sure you have! I honestly don't think that YOU would KILL the one you LOVE!!"  
  
"Then if you will resist, I shall leave you to protect her. But knowing you, you'll just let your guard down." Magneto looked out the window then turned back. "My time's up."  
With that, he left through the window. Pietro gritted his teeth insanely, thinking of how stupid Magneto was for thinking he would kill Kitty. (Maybe Wanda was right. He is a cold-hearted monster.) Pietro glanced over and slumped back under the covers. He looked to Kitty. (He won't touch you, or go near you. I promise.)  
  
Now I feel like murdering Magz. Such an evil little gremlin he is!! Oh well, I have to work on my other story so see you later!! 


	5. Disappearance

Hey! Oh, I'd like to thank Vinter to helping me out!! I'm really really sorry about my mistake back there with the messed up chapter! Well, here's the next one! (Oh and thanx again!)  
  
Chapter Four: Disapperance  
  
Kitty woke up to nothing. She looked to her side and saw no sign of Pietro anywhere. The room was quiet, too quiet. She sat up and moved from the bed. After she put on her periwinkle robe, Kitty walked downstairs.  
In the kitchen, everyone was talking about something. They didn't mention anything in particular. Kitty just stood in the doorway watching them talk.  
"I already looked there."  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
"I don't know! You asked that same question almost five times already!"  
  
"You know, Kitty's gonna freak yo!"  
  
Todd turned and saw Kitty standing there, blinking, wondering what was going on. Wanda turned and froze then swallowed.  
"Oh. good morning Kitty!"  
  
"What's happening?"  
Her sweet voice and innocent eyes didn't want any of them to say what was happening. Almost like a lock with no key. Lance finally decided to take a shot at it.  
"Kitty, well, Pietro isn't in his room is he?"  
She shook her head.  
"Oh, he's not down here either."  
  
"So, he's disappeared?"  
  
Lance nodded. Kitty scooted into a wall and sighed, thinking of reasons why Pietro would leave like that.  
"Maybe he went out for a walk?"  
Lance smiled a bit. "Why doncha go check? We didn't check outside."  
Kitty rushed upstairs, grabbed her clothes and got into the shower quickly. When she was done, Kitty went back down the stairs and phased through the door, she didn't even tell anyone she was leaving.  
  
~@ the park~  
  
"Hmm, where could he be? I checked the shops, the café, the alleys, even the area surrounding the house!" Kitty leaned against a tree and sighed. "Who knows where he could be now.."  
She scanned the area once more, still thinking. Suddenly, a crackling sound was heard behind her. Kitty turned and saw a teen with silver hair, walking around, it seems that he was thinking deeply. Kitty shot up and raced to him.  
"Pietro!"  
He turned and before he knew it, Kitty thrusted herself into his arms.  
"Where were you? Everyone's been looking for you!"  
(You're not supposed to be here.) "Oh, just walking around. That's it."  
She looked at him strangely. "Is there something wrong?"  
Pietro quickly shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Well, let's get going."  
As they walked back home, Kitty looked to the side. From the look in Pietro's eyes, it looked like something was haunting him. She shivered with fear for a moment and continued on.  
  
~@ the BHB~  
  
"Pietro! Don't go running off like that!" shouted Wanda as she tossed Todd away from her.  
He gave her an evil look. "Since when do you care?" Then walked upstairs.  
Kitty stopped at the beginning of the stairs and watched him go. She couldn't arrange her thoughts straight. She wanted to help Pietro, but he was hiding. And she knew it.  
"What's up with Pietro yo?"  
Kitty clasped her hand together. "I don't know. But I think something's bothering him." She turned around and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
~In Pietro's Room~  
  
"And why exactly are you here? To bug me about killing my girlfriend again?" mumbled Pietro.  
There stood Magneto by the window ceil. He grinned evilly as Pietro moved over to his mirror.  
"Not exactly. I have other plans for you."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"Have you seen Pietro? He hasn't been downstairs for a while." Asked Kitty as she sat on the couch.  
Wanda looked at her. "Why don't you go check?"  
Kitty shrugged. "I might as well. I'll be right back."  
She walked up the stairs and opened the door. No sign of Pietro. Kitty walked around searching for him. She opened the closet and saw clothes and shoes. Kitty closed the closet door and raced out of the room. When she arrived downstairs, Wanda was whacking Todd with the remote while he clutched onto her leg.  
"Get off of me!!"  
Todd shook his head and clutched harder. "No cuddle-bumps!! You and me need to be together forever!"  
Kitty stood on the stairs, biting her lip. "You guys, Pietro's gone."  
Wanda and Todd moved their attention to Kitty. "Huh? He's gone again?"  
Todd grinned as Wanda finally shook him off. He stood up and fixed his shirt. "It must be the cologne."  
"We have to find him! I really think something's wrong!" shouted Kitty as she raced back up the stairs. Lance and the others followed, wondering where in the world Pietro went. Lance checked his room while Todd checked his. Wanda checked through hers and Mystique's but no sign of him. Suddenly, Kitty came back from Pietro's room with a neon purple poster in hand.  
"Look at what I found."  
Lance looked over her shoulder. "Boogie Bop? I don't think Pietro would be caught dead in there."  
Todd sneered. "That place is cool yo! They serve free drinks to people already in!"  
Wanda shrugged and grabbed the poster. "Maybe he went here? I don't know."  
"I'm willing to party tonight! Let's go! What time does it start?"  
"At 9:00 tonight. Ends at 2 in the morning." Said Wanda strangely.  
Kitty eyed the poster strangely then hopped into Pietro's room. They watched her as she grabbed some clothes from her bag.  
"Well Kitty, before you get ready, we somehow have to get passes to get in."  
Kitty eyed Lance then walked back out. She couldn't think of anyone who might have passes to a strange place like Boogie Bop. Suddenly, Wanda pointed at the poster towards the bottom.  
"Lookit that! It says Winter Night." Wanda pointed at the circled advertisement towards the bottom of the poster. It bolded white letters it read Winter Night.  
"I know that place. Rogue and Remy took me there once. It was quite interesting." Said Kitty as she grabbed the poster from Wanda.  
"Interesting?! That place is like a make-out point!" shouted Todd as he looked over to Wanda.  
She smacked him over the head. "There is no way I'm going to be your date in there."  
Todd put on his puppy face. "Puh-lease cuddle-bumps?"  
Kitty sighed, trying not to think about her thoughts. "Wanda, in order to get in, we have to have passes." She looked over to the phone. "You go ahead and call Remy. I'm sure he has some passes leftover. I'm gonna get ready."  
Lance looked at her puzzlingly. "Kitty, it's only 4:00."  
Kitty phased halfway through Pietro's door and stopped. "Lance, it starts at 7:00."  
He shrugged and went off into his room.  
  
Very interesting. I wasn't too sure how I was going to do this chapter. Hope it was good enough. Well, I'm gonna go work on some other stuff so I'll write some more later. 


	6. Bonding with Allerdyce

Hey! I'm back again! See how bored I get easily? I just got done with the 4th chapter and now I'm doing the 5th! Oh well.  
  
Chapter Five: Bonding with Allerdyce  
  
"So you're gonna come with us? You have the passes right?" asked a very impatient Wanda as Todd hopped around for flies.  
  
"Yeah, we're comin' with yuh. Just be ready. We'll be there in a couple."  
  
"Okay, see you later Rogue."  
  
Wanda placed the phone carefully back on its cradle while Kitty came walking down the stairs excitedly. She wore a white halter and black stretch jeans that covered almost all of her new white shoes. Her hair was up in the usual while she had white glitter for eye shadow with pink lips. "You look ready to go. Rogue and Remy's gonna be here soon." Kitty hopped up for a moment then walked into the living room. "You want anything to eat before we go?" Wanda shook her head as Lance came down the stairs. He seemed himself with his black shirt, pants with holes, and his brown vest, the usual. Kitty popped out of the kitchen and finished the last of her chocolate chip muffin. "Do we have to meet them somewhere or are they coming here?" Wanda shook her head. "No, they're comin---" "Bonjour Mademoiselles. Shall we get moving?" Heads turned to the Cajun and the southern belle. They all seemed dressed up and ready to go. Rogue was waiting outside in the car while Remy was handing out passes. He handed Kitty the first one. She awed at the sight. It was a silver key with a keychain attached to it. The keychain was a fairy with glowing white wings. Lance didn't seem to like it. "So this place, what's the whole deal about it?"  
  
"It's the newest club in town. Now let's hurry. We should be there before it gets crowded."  
  
~At Winter Night~  
  
Kitty, Remy, Rogue, Lance, and Todd entered the dark club. It was much bigger than they thought. They could probably fit a ferris wheel inside. Silver and white platforms stood connected to the side high near the ceiling, glowing fiercely. Mostly everyone was in the rooms they had.  
"Where is everyone? It's kind of quiet." Whispered Kitty as she walked over to a room.  
"Well, let Remy explain a couple tings. Dis place is like a hotel I guess. Has its own rooms for people that stay the night and etc. There's a bar, a couch area, outside restaurant area, and a lot more."  
"So, pretty much it's like a wicked hotel? That's cool yo." Replied Todd as he hopped over to the leather couch.  
Remy walked over and opened up a room. It had everything that a house probably had. A kitchen, a couple bathroom, some beds, couch, chairs, etc. Kitty waited for everyone to get inside.  
"Yuh comin' Kitty? Ah think we should stay in here until everyone comes out."  
Kitty turned to Rogue and smiled. "Nah, I'm gonna go.." Kitty saw something off the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened in fear as the shadow sped across the rail near the roof.  
"Kitty? Is there sumthin' wrong?"  
She turned back to Rogue, regaining her composure. "No, I'm alright. I'm just gonna go look around."  
Kitty began walking away while Rogue stayed at the door for a moment. After she closed it, Kitty looked up to the railing. She knew she had to get up their. She had the slightest hunch Pietro was up there. Kitty raced up the stairwell, clutching the rail tight, hoping that she'll find him. Then a swift breeze shot up. Kitty lashed around and saw nothing.  
"Pietro?! I know you're here! Come out!"  
No answer. She shuddered then started up the stairwell again. The stairs stopped at the top of the roof. The wind was strong that night, cold, and fierce. The cold pierced Kitty's cheek with pain for a moment as she looked around. She could sense that someone was nearby. Kitty walked around a bit, seeing the restaurant packed with teens getting ready to party all night long. Suddenly, her heart jumped. Kitty turned and a sudden shiver. There was someone standing in the shadows, leaning against the wall. She could barely see so she decided to go over. Slowly and cautiously, Kitty walked over, trying not to get the person's attention.  
"Hey there Kitty."  
Kitty stopped frozen. She couldn't quite remember whose voice it was that just spoke.  
"Who are you?" she stood her ground.  
The person stepped out, revealing red blondish hair with a charming smile. His green eyes gazed into Kitty's.  
"Pyro? What are you doing here!?" she shouted as she got into fighting position.  
Pyro waved his hand toward her to stop. "Oh no love! I'm not tryin' to fight ya'! I'm just here looking for someone."  
Kitty stopped and relaxed. "Who? Who are you looking for?"  
He chuckled a bit. "I'm lookin' for Quicksilver and Magz. What about you?"  
"I'm just looking for Pietro. Why are you-"  
"Why I'm lookin' for him? I'm lookin' because he owes me!"  
Kitty shot him a curious look. "What does he owe you?"  
"I let 'im borrow some money to get somethin'-" Pyro quickly covered his mouth. Kitty grinned.  
"Oh never mind. Can you help me Pyro? I'd really appreciate it."  
He thought for a moment then eyed Kitty. "Okay then."  
  
They walked and talked a bit while exploring the roof top. Kitty never knew Pyro was such a nice person for someone who worked for Magneto.  
"So Kitty, you and Pietro's been goin' out for a while?"  
"Mmm hmm. But now he's gone missing. He's just been acting really strange."  
Suddenly, a swift breeze struck Kitty. She stumbled a bit thinking it was Pietro. Pyro helped her up and looked around.  
"The wind's strong tonight. Need to be more careful when you're up here."  
Kitty nodded and frantically looked. Still no sign of him.  
"Pyro, I think we better split up. You go back down while I check up here more."  
He gave her a concerned look. Kitty sighed for a moment, trying to resist Pyro's begs.  
"You sure?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, I ain't gonna force ya'. I'll see ya' later."  
After Pyro headed back down, Kitty sighed and took a look around. She just needed Pietro by her side. Sure she wanted to enjoy the dancing and partying but she had more to worry about. Kitty suddenly felt another breeze. She backed up to the edge hearing strange voices.  
"Kitty.."  
She began to panic.  
"Kitty.."  
Kitty held onto her head trying to rid the voices. "Pietro?"  
"Kitty.."  
Suddenly, she came across the end of the path on the roof. Kitty tried to help herself up until she froze. There on the other side of the rooftop was Pietro. His back faced her so she couldn't grab his attention without talking.  
"Pietro? Pietro!" she shouted.  
No answer. He just continued to stand there.  
"Pietro!! Stop fooling around!"  
Finally, his head turned to the side. A grin came across his lips as his eyes glowed a strange scarlet color. Kitty gasped, trying not to fall.  
"Pietro.? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Oh the suspense I leave you all in!! It's getting good isn't it!? I'm sure you all are happy to see that the love triangle is coming back also. ;) Stick around and maybe you'll be lucky to see the next chapter! 


	7. Winter Night Phantom

Hey there! I have news. Boo hoo. I'm going to be gone for a whole week in Hawaii!!! **dances around** The days are: 3rd to the 9th of August so don't expect any updates on that week. Unless my dad brings the lap-top. Who knows? Let's continue on!!  
  
Chapter Six: Winter Night Phantom  
  
Pietro slowly turned around. Kitty shuddered with fear. She knew something wasn't quite right. Knowing Pietro, he would probably pick on her about something. Or at least talk to her. All he was doing was grinning, staying in one place while his eyes glowed a strange scarlet color.  
"Pietro.? Are you alright?"  
He dashed over, making her start to fall. Finally, she lost balance and began to fall until she grabbed the edge of the building. Pietro just grinned evilly and watched tears flow from her eyes.  
"Stop fooling around!! Help me!"  
He didn't respond. Suddenly, Kitty lifted herself up and pushed Pietro away. He just stood there, continuing to grin while his eyes continued to glow.  
"Pietro. you're not Pietro are you?!"  
Silence. A breeze made Kitty's hair blow rapidly against the wind. She shivered violently with fear and cold. Kitty tried to move her eyes away from Pietro, but no avail. All of her thoughts shattered and began focusing on him. There was something terribly wrong with him. (Why didn't I confront him earlier!? None of this would have happened! I wouldn't have been nearly killed, I wouldn't have came here! Nothing! What's wrong with him!?) His grin grew dangerously wider as Kitty took another step back as he came closer. Just before he could seize his hands onto her neck, Kitty phased through him and raced behind the carrier. Never in her life had she seen Pietro this way. A quick shiver was sent down her spine when she heard something above her. Kitty looked up and saw Pietro ready to pounce at her. She screamed and raced over to the other side.  
"Pietro! Stop! This isn't like you! We can."  
Suddenly, she saw a man sitting behind Pietro as he walked closer to Kitty. It was Magneto, watching their every move like a shadow at night.  
"Magneto. you're behind this!"  
He chuckled. "This is quite amusing Miss Pryde. Who knew that your boyfriend would try and attack you hmmm?"  
Kitty began to cry. "You evil bastard! What did you do to him!?"  
As Pietro began to get closer each time, Magneto stood up from his position.  
"Well, with a little persuasion, and some mind-control, Quicksilver will obey my every command now."  
Finally, Pietro stopped just a couple feet away from Kitty. She just stood there. (Maybe this will end up like one of those movies. nah, I just have to trust him. Pietro would never kill me. would he?)  
Pietro's hand seized Kitty's neck. She began to choke, gasping for breath.  
"Here's a sample of what the new Quicksilver may do to you." He laughed.  
She moved her eyes to Pietro's. The scarlet color sent chills down her spine as his grin grew. She had to stop him somehow. Someway.  
"Pietro, please. please stop. I know you can hear me. please?"  
Magneto just laughed hysterically, he couldn't help but laugh at Kitty's pleas.  
"You're just like the rest of the humans. They think love will find a way? Pathetic."  
Then, it was that moment that Kitty couldn't take it anymore. She phased right through Pietro and did a screw kick, making him fly to the ground. Magneto furrowed his brow, wondering what Kitty has up her sleeves. Pietro sped around, making Kitty a bit dizzy then began to run in circles, trapping her inside. She closed her eyes tight until something hit her, hard. She flew to the ground instantly. Kitty passed out from the spinning and pain she was suffering. Magneto laughed once more.  
"Pathetic. Come Quicksilver. We'll visit later."  
  
~Kitty's Dream~  
  
Kitty ran as fast as she could down the dark tunnel. Trying to find the light, the way out. But she felt like she was missing something. Something that mattered her whole life. Echoes of her footsteps crashed loudly to the wall-less tunnel as Kitty traced her hand along the way, trying not to get lost. But what worried her most was, would she ever get out. Suddenly, a strange aura brightened behind her. Then the aura raced from behind her to ahead of her, revealing the multi-colored pastel walls.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
Her voice echoed into nothing as she saw a figure come out of the wall. It seemed just a shadow but the shape of it was familiar. That shadow that Kitty was watching was Pietro. She could feel it. It was like they were somehow connected.  
"Pietro.?"  
The shadow turned to reveal its true colors. There was Pietro. His normal self. His sapphire eyes, silver hair, toned skin. He smiled.  
"Hey there Pryde. Long time no see!"  
A tear shot down her cheek as she began to run towards him. Kitty felt a warm feeling inside, like she finally found that something that was important. The faster she ran, the more tired she started to get. Then to her surprise, Pietro wasn't even moving, and she was getting farther and farther away.  
"Kitty, why are you running? I know I'm fast but sheesh! My grandma's faster than you!"  
Suddenly, something grabbed Kitty tight. She turned and saw Magneto, tightening his hug as Kitty began to struggle. She looked to Pietro who stood there still with open arms.  
"Let me go!" her voice echoed.  
Magneto tightened his grip. She coughed and moved, trying to find some way to get air. Then, Magneto released one hand and raised it. Something dark like a shadowed headed directly to Pietro. He just stood there, waiting for Kitty. This time, he put his hands down and grew serious.  
"Come on Pryde! I ain't got all day!"  
"Pie.tro." her voice grew weaker as Magneto tightened.  
Suddenly, the shadow stabbed right through Pietro. His eyes widened in fear as Kitty struggled quickly. Magneto just laughed.  
"Let. me go! He needs me! Pietro!!"  
"I'm right here."  
Tears shot down her eyes quickly as Kitty turned. She gasped in horror. Instead of Magneto, it was Pietro tightening his grip onto her. Making her not breathe. His eyes were that strange scarlet color again. Kitty screamed and phased through him.  
"What's wrong Kitty? Don't you love me anymore?"  
Quickly, she collapsed to the ground. Kitty's eyes immediately closed, trying to fix her thoughts.  
"What's happening to me!!?"  
"Kitty!"  
"Shut up!! Leave me alone!"  
"Kitty! Get up!!"  
"NO! I hate you!! You're not Pietro!!"  
"Kitty!! Wake up!!"  
  
~End of Kitty's Dream~ ~Two hours later on the rooftop~  
  
"Kitty! Puh-lease be alright!"  
Kitty woke up. Her eyes examined the area around her. There was Rogue, Pyro, and Lance sitting beside her. A quick breeze made Kitty sit up quickly.  
  
"Kitty! You're alright!" shouted Lance happily.  
  
"Thank gawd." whispered Pyro.  
  
"Kitty, whut happened to yuh? Yuh got scratches on yuhr arms and yuhr neck's all red!"  
  
Kitty looked to the side, away from her friends. "Pietro."  
  
Lance shot Kitty a dirty look. "Pietro. what about him?!"  
  
"I saw him."  
  
Rogue stood up. "Oh no, Kitty. it's gonna be-"  
  
Lance quickly disrupted the southern. "He did this to you didn't he! I knew it!"  
  
Pyro stood up. "Ya' didn't know shit! Calm down!"  
  
Kitty stood up, brushing herself. "I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"They're in the dance room. Everyone's dancing now. Or do you want to go?"  
  
Kitty shook her head and held her arm. "No, I'm fine. Let's just have fun for now."  
  
How was that!?? Interesting wasn't it!? And I'm sure you can't wait for more! Stick around! Oh and reviews please! 


	8. Thoughts

Hah! The suspense I leave you all in!! I bet you're wondering where Pietro and Magz went huh?! And I bet you're wondering what's gonna happen to Pietro and Kitty's relationship huh?! And maybe if that love triangle's gonna come back?  
  
Chapter Seven: Thoughts  
  
After a night of dancing and partying, Remy and Rogue dropped off the group back at the boarding house. Everyone hung out downstairs except for Kitty. She had to take at least on look at Pietro's room. She couldn't get him out of her thoughts. She would compare everything to him. Her bracelet was beautiful, and so was Pietro's sapphire eyes, his smile was like a brand new set of pearls, anything she could think of. Kitty slowly opened the door and gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was Pietro, lying on the bed motionless. She raced over to the bed and waited for a moment. (He's here. how did he get here?) Suddenly, his eyes opened slowly then turned to Kitty.  
"Pietro.? Is it really you?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Kitty?" His sapphire eyes gazed into Kitty's bluish green eyes.  
She thrusted herself to him as tears slipped down her cheeks fast. She was so happy to see her Pietro, her boyfriend again, back to himself. Pietro slipped a strand of hair behind her ear and as she held onto him.  
"You're alive! You're alright! You're Pietro!" she cried.  
Pietro seemed shocked. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about Kitty? I know I'm Pietro!" he said with a slight snicker.  
Kitty looked up at him with watery eyes. The silvery moon made her tears glitter endlessly, reminding Pietro of the Teardrop.  
"You. don't remember?" she sniffled.  
Pietro shook his head. Kitty looked off to the side and sighed then began telling their story.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"I bet on number 13 yo!" shouted Todd as he hopped around searching for house flies.  
Lance sat on the couch while Wanda looked out the window.  
"I bet number 4." Replied Lance as he grabbed a brownie.  
Wanda turned furiously. "How can you guys be betting on stupid race dogs when Kitty's weeping over Pietro!?" she shouted pointing at the television.  
Lance and Todd didn't answer back. They just watched the dog's race around the tracks. Wanda grred angrily and stomped into the kitchen.  
"Too much television!!" she shouted.  
Todd looked back while Lance snacked on the brownie. "Quite a temper she has. How can you like Pietro's sister anyway?!"  
Todd sighed dreamily, clasping his hands together. "She's my type!"  
Lance gave him a dumbfounded look. "You have no type of girl Todd."  
Todd shot him an evil cold look. "Of course I do! The three B's!"  
Lance chewed on the brownie giving him the I-have-no-fucking-clue- what-you're-talking-about look.  
"Bad, Bodacious, and Beautiful!"  
Lance slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "No wonder Wanda doesn't like you."  
  
~Back in Pietro's Room~  
  
"So.that's what happened."  
Kitty pressed the side of her face on Pietro's chest, trying to keep calm while he held her. He couldn't bare the thought that he had hurt her. And whatever Magneto did to him, he would regret.  
"Kitty, I'm so sor-"  
  
"You don't need to apologize Pietro. I know Magneto did something to you."  
  
"You know I would never hurt you."  
Kitty looked up at him. She just couldn't believe that she was back in his arms, and wasn't being choked by some imposter. Pietro lifted her chin up so then their eyes meet.  
"Because I love you."  
Included with those sweet words was a long passionate kiss that made Kitty feel like she could just melt. Suddenly,  
"Hey Kitty! Wanda's making your favorite smoothies downstairs!"  
Kitty and Pietro moved apart for a moment and stared at Todd. He shrugged, trying not to get in trouble.  
"Umm. eh heh, did I disrupt something yo?"  
Kitty yawned then stood up as Pietro dashed out of the room to chase Todd. He hopped up on the walls then started for the roof. Kitty giggled a bit and began walking down the stairs. When she arrived down, Lance and Wanda were also trying to grab Todd, but Pietro too. Kitty quickly cut in.  
"Wait! Don't hurt him! He's back to himself don't worry!"  
Lance glared at Pietro as Wanda sighed. "Well, if the girlfriend says so."  
She sat back down on the couch while Lance walked into the kitchen. As Todd was ready to cross into the kitchen behind Lance, Pietro stuck out his leg and tripped Todd. He sat up rubbing his head.  
"Hey, that hurt yo!"  
Wanda yawned and stood up. "Hey Kitty, want your smoothie or what?"  
Kitty popped her head out of the kitchen. "Yeah! Of course I do!"  
  
Well I guess you can say this is the recollection chapter. Oh, and don't think that Magz won't come back! He is coming! Muahahahahahaaa! 


	9. Blind Like the Puppet You Are

Hey! I'm back with Chapter Eight! This is the beginning chapter of all the action we've all been waiting for! Oh and don't forget the romance, and drama!  
  
Chapter Eight: Blind Like the Puppet You Are  
  
Everyone was up and ready to go to sleep, except for Pietro. He couldn't believe that his own father would make him do such things.  
(Why didn't I stop him? Why don't I remember anything? I just remember when he came in that night. But. what's he trying to do by trying to murder Kitty? There's nothing that will be accomplished by that. Just more. hatred? Is that what he wants?)  
"Pietro? Why are you out here? It's cold!"  
He turned and saw Kitty in her pastel pink towel like robe. Her hair was down revealing her chestnut hair, framing her face.  
"I don't know. I just can't sleep."  
She stood by him, watching the flakes of snow falling slowly to the ground. "Not tired?"  
He shrugged and turned to Kitty.  
"Kitty, I don't want to hurt you."  
Kitty shot him a strange look. "Pietro, I know you won't. I know you didn't mean to."  
He looked behind him then remembered. (Today's X-Mas Eve!)  
"Kitty, I'll be right back! Stay here!"  
As he dashed into the house, Kitty smiled then sat on the bench. She looked up at the twinkling stars and suddenly felt like everything was going to be alright. Then, Pietro came back. He sat next to Kitty and handed her the silvery pink wrapped gift. Her eyes widened excitedly.  
"Oh, Pietro, no, you didn't have to get me anything. You know that."  
He just looked at her. "Go ahead and open it."  
Kitty slowly unwrapped it, wondering what could be inside the box. When she opened the box up, there was the silver necklace with the teardrop gem, glowing an endless cascade color. Her eyes sparkled as she awed at the sight.  
"Pietro! How........ how did you...?"  
She thrusted herself into his arms again. "Oh thank you Pietro!"  
Pietro took the necklace from her and clasped it on her neck. She looked at it and traced the silver chain then looked to Pietro. She got closer to him as he did then their lips touched. Quickly, Kitty backed away. She looked around the area frantically.  
"What's wrong?" asked Pietro as he rubbed her hands, trying to keep them warm.  
Kitty looked to right then left. "I think someone's here.."  
Pietro stood up as Kitty did. "I'll go check to the left."  
"I'll go right."  
Pietro quietly walked over to the left while Kitty went right. She traced the wall, and stopped when she reached the middle of the house's lining. From where she was, and ahead of her, it was dark. Kitty continued in and started to trace the lining again. Everytime she breathed from her mouth, silver plumes would flow up, making her wonder why this seemed familiar.  
  
~Somewhere nearby~  
  
Four shadows stood around discussing something. They seemed very suspicious.  
"So you all understand?"  
  
"So we havta' go around and.."  
  
"You will have to use your powers first. It's the only way."  
  
"Oh yeah, he has ta go first."  
  
"No not now! Just wait. It's almost time."  
  
"Vous qui maique de il salope."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Let's get on wit it!!"  
  
~In the dark alley~  
  
Kitty continued to walk on, tracing the walls, trying not to get lost. She knew it familiar somehow, it just wouldn't come to mind. The alley was dark, and felt a little gloomy. She shivered then continued to on. Suddenly, a strange burst of lighting shot out from behind her. Again, that too, seemed familiar. Kitty lashed around and watched the lights cover the walls magically. Then, a shadow appeared. Kitty held her head for a moment as a stinging sensation was felt, almost like a migraine. Then a soft song began to play. It sounded almost like a flute. Breezes shot past, making the shadow and Kitty's hair blow rapidly. Finally, the shadow turned.  
"Hey Kitty."  
She grew a little scared as this moment seemed more and more familiar. The song grew louder as Kitty tried to run to Pietro. Suddenly, something coiled around her neck. Kitty looked up and there was Pietro. She looked away to the shadow. Kitty's eyes were mistaken. There was Lance, trying to look for Kitty. She turned back to Pietro. His eyes were once again that scarlet color that sent shivers down her spine. She began to struggle to release herself from his grasp. But he was too strong.  
"Kitty, are you here?"  
Then Pietro tightened his grip on her neck. She tried to slip her fingers in between his arm and her neck to breathe normally.  
"Lance. Go away!" she cried. But her voice was getting softer.  
Finally, Lance saw Kitty within his sight. He smiled then froze when he saw Pietro tightening his grip on Kitty. Suddenly, from behind Lance appeared Magneto, with Mastermind. Kitty's voice started to crack when she tried to warn Lance to move. Mastermind was waving his hands around mysteriously as his eyes glowed a bright turquoise. Magneto grinned evilly at Kitty as she continued to struggle.  
"Aha, Miss Pryde. I see you've met up with Pietro again. Such a sweet reunion wasn't it?"  
Kitty winced. "Pl....please stop. Please stop.. hurting him..."  
Mastermind continued, ignoring Kitty's cries. Then Magneto nodded to him as a sign. Suddenly, it hit her. This was all in her dream that she had. Kitty looked to Lance quickly then began to struggle harder.  
"Can't phase through hmmm? I wonder why? Maybe because you enjoy his warm embrace?" he chuckled with amusement. "This is just very amusing Shadowcat. Your boyfriend turns against you, willing to kill you none the less. Maybe, if you surrender, I shall not use Quicksilver any longer."  
Kitty turned quickly. She didn't want to surrender. Tears began rushing down her cheeks.  
"Pietro... please stop. I know you can hear me. It doesn't have to end the way Magneto wants it. And you know that."  
Magneto laughed hard. He couldn't hold in his laughter. "Honestly, do you think he can hear you?! Now surrender. wait. even better..."  
Lance tried to race over to Kitty until a large metal pipe shot towards him, wrapping him up, squeezing him tight. His voice began to choke as the pipes squeezed harder. Kitty tried to spread her arms out to loosen Pietro's grip. But once again, he clutched harder making Kitty wince.  
"Now Shadowcat. Surrender or Avalanche dies. Your choice. I don't care."  
A grin came across his lips as Pietro and the pipes squeezed harder every second Kitty was wasting. Suddenly, Kitty did something she never should have done.  
"Okay then. I surrender."  
Pietro released Kitty making her collapse to the cold concrete. Lance's eyes widened in disbelief as the pipes dropped him.  
"Kitty! You can't! You know he's just fooling you!"  
She looked to him with sorrow in her eyes. Magneto raised his hand then pipes of all sizes started to create a cage around Kitty, holding her captive.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that... I don't want you or Pietro to die."  
Lance stumbled up, trying to keep balance.  
"You dirty bastard! Come back here and fight!"  
Kitty knew Lance just wanted to get her back. She just looked back from her shoulder and shook her head slowly. She quickly looked to Pietro who was watching her every move. Suddenly, Magneto moved his attention to Pietro.  
"I have no use of you any longer Quicksilver."  
Kitty knew what was going to happen. She turned up, banging her head against the top of the cage. She placed her hands on the bars, shaking them wildly.  
"NO! Pietro!! Move!!"  
Suddenly, a large metal bar broke off the top of the wall and shot over to Pietro, smashing him into a wall with all its weight. Magneto clenched his fist, making the bar push harder into the wall. Finally, he stopped, leaving the bar connected to the wall as Pietro hung motionlessly over it. Kitty stuck her hand out, trying to phase through until suddenly, that stinging sensation in her head began. It was as if someone was pressuring her head with a mallet. Then Kitty grew faint. Her vision began to collide together, making everything blurry. Finally, Kitty sunk to the bottom of her cage, trying to keep awake.  
"Pietro... I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Bad Magz! You need to burn! Why did I make him so sinister!? Oh well, my story, my stuff. Reviews please! Tell me how good is! Muhahaa! 


	10. Planning

Okay, here's the second starting of the good stuff!  
  
Chapter Nine: Planning  
  
Pietro, Lance, Wanda, and Todd sat around in the living room. Pietro sat on the couch, all depressed and clueless while Lance laid in the chair. Todd was drawing on a piece of paper of what to do while Wanda glared at her brother angrily.  
"So lemme get this straight Pietro, Kitty is now in the hands of OUR FATHER?!!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! How could you let your own girlfriend go off with our father!? Do you even know what he's up to?! Do you even know what might happen to Kitty!? She might die Pietro!"  
  
"Shut up Wanda! All I know is that I was taken over again by Magz and that I need to save Kitty! Now please! Help us come up with a plan!!"  
  
They were all silent. Pietro's thoughts were consumed with evil thoughts of what to do to Magneto when he rescues Kitty. Well, if he ever does.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do yo? Magneto's probably gonna pull out some dissecting tools or maybe chainsaws or or or.. or knifes or dynamite! Or even soap! The deadliest of them all!!"  
  
Wanda, Pietro, and Lance glare at Todd strangely.  
  
"Soap? Soap is the most deadliest out of chainsaws, knifes, or dynamite?!!" shouted Wanda.  
  
"Todd, you hate soap. Not Kitty. Knowing her, it's a very handy tool."  
  
Todd shrugged then smiled, revealing his yellow stained teeth. "Well, I had to say something."  
  
Pietro stood up and sighed. "Well, I can't wait any longer. I'm gonna go."  
  
Wanda stood up after him as he walked towards the door. She placed a hand on his shoulder making him stop.  
"Pietro, lemme come with you."  
  
Lance quickly stood up. "You're not leaving the rest of us here Pietro! Kitty needs us too. You're not gonna get all the ass kickin' to yourself!"  
  
Pietro shrugged with a grin. "Oh well."  
  
Well I know that was a short chapter. I want to get the action part or should we say Magz' place. 


	11. Guilt Strikes

Okay next chapter!  
  
Chapter Ten: Guilt Strikes  
  
The acolytes and Magz hung out in the meeting room. Pyro was fiddling around with his lighter, Remy was smoking, Sabertooth was playing with his two cabbage dolls; Misty and Molly, Piotr was reading a yoga book, and lastly, Magz was on his laptop, clicking around with a sly grin. Remy looked up to his leader and raised an eyebrow.  
"And wat are you doin'?"  
Magneto looked up from the laptop then back down to it. "Looking."  
Pyro clicked off his lighter and placed it back in his pocket. "Looking at what?"  
Magneto turned the laptop to his acolytes. Remy gasped excitedly as Pyro's jaw dropped.  
"Bloody hell! Why ya' lookin' at that!??"  
Remy grinned. "Magz is a sly dog! Remy neva knew ya' looked at dat!"  
Magneto quickly looked at the laptop screen. There was a pop-up of a girl in a string bikini. He quickly x-ed out of it and narrowed his eyes on Remy. He sighed sadly and leaned back in his chair.  
"Gambit, do you ever think of anything else other than women?"  
  
Remy shook his head slowly. "Non, I also think about Chere'."  
  
Magneto sighed once more and clasped his hands together. He glared at Sabertooth strangely as he moved his dolls around happily.  
"Okay gentlemen, we have a lot to discuss. Sabertooth! You're messing up our reputation with your foolish dolls, Remy! No more porn! Piotr, put down the book, and Pyro, calm down with the lighters. You have a whole two pounds of them!"  
They all moved their attention to Magneto. Sabertooth quickly placed his dolls on his lap and waited impatiently for new orders.  
"Okay, we have captured Shadowcat and she is now in the chamber. I need two of you to watch her just in case."  
Pyro froze for a moment. Remy stood up. "Why do we havta watch 'er?"  
"Because.. I have a feeling that we'll be getting some visitors." (Thoughts) Remy: (Oooo. Chere' is not gonna like dis.) Pyro: (I didn't know we were gonna put her in the chamber! I thought we would just use her to get Quicksilver back!!) Piotr: (Boorrrinnnggg....) Sabertooth: (Yes I know Misty. Magz is a meanie.)  
  
Pyro quickly stood up. "I'll go and watch."  
  
~In the chamber~  
  
Pyro walked slowly into the chamber gates and saw a large laboratory with a glass case in the middle. He rushed over to it and saw Kitty. She was wearing a black tube top with black bikini bottom.  
"Ooo, she does look good frozen."  
Pyro quickly turned and saw Remy looking up at Kitty. Her eyes were closed as she stood motionless in her ice chamber.  
"What's Magz up to? Is he gonna put her in cryo-sleep or sumthin'?"  
  
"Non, he's just trying to get her power Remy tinks. But Magz boy ain't gonna like dis. Neither is Rogue."  
  
Pyro looked back to Kitty. He seemed guilty all of a sudden. He and Kitty were just friends. Pyro sighed and turned back to Remy.  
"Ya' know, Kitty is actually a nice person. We were hanging around the rooftop together until we spilt up."  
Remy raised an eyebrow. "So you were up dere wit her?"  
  
Pyro nodded. "It was right after I left I guess Quicksilver attacked. Now I feel like I'm betraying her."  
  
"Mebbe she'll forgive you. Kitty's not the type to hold grudges."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Remy chuckled a bit. "Rogue's been taking Kitty almost everywhere we go."  
  
Isn't strange how Kitty is in a frozen chamber? Very. Well, I didn't want her to be like hanging around a prison like all the other old fashioned stuff. My brother recommended the idea. I think he got it from Shiva, from all the Final Fantasies. If you all have seen Shiva in FF8 or FF7, then you'll know what pose Kitty's doing. So good for you! 


	12. To Be Left Behind

Here's the next exciting chapter! Will Pietro save Kitty?! Will Kitty forgive Pyro?! MAYBE!!  
  
Chapter Eleven: To be Left Behind  
  
Everyone arrived at the gate of Magneto's base. Pietro waited impatiently for Wanda to get the gates open. He couldn't wait any longer.  
"Wanda! Will you hurry up! We don't have all the time in the world!!"  
Finally, the gate flew open. Wanda glared evilly at Pietro and walked in as the others followed.  
  
Inside, everything was made of metal. (Oh gee, I wonder why) Pietro looked around for a moment, trying to remember how the format was for the base.  
"You should know where to go right Pietro?" asked Lance concernly.  
Pietro looked back for a moment then started walking ahead.  
"Not really. I'm not sure where they would be right now or where they put Kitty." Everyone started to follow him. "So we'll have to look the old- fashioned way."  
  
For some reason, Pietro knew he had to be quiet. For some reason, he felt like he was being expected. He began walked a little faster as everyone tried to stay behind or beside him. Suddenly, a group of lasers shot out ahead of them. They sat there for a moment until they started to move towards them. Todd panicked and jumped up onto the side of the wall.  
"Ahh!! Those things are gonna make us into ashes yo!"  
Wanda raised her hands on blasted on set of lasers away. Pietro dashed over them and started looking for an off switch. Lance raised his hands towards the lasers as a large tremor shook them. The lasers blasted off until another set came to them. Wanda and Lance were holding them off while Todd crawled around on the wall. Suddenly he found a switch.  
"Yo Pietro! Is this the whatchamacallit?"  
Pietro turned. "Yeah! Pull it down!"  
Todd hopped onto the bottom of the switch and began pulling on it. Pietro grew impatient as Lance was getting a headache. Wanda was also getting tired of Todd's weak pulling.  
"Damn it! Hurry up! We can't hold them off all day frog-boy!"  
Finally, Pietro rushed up and pulled it, turning off the lasers. Lance sighed, holding his forehead. Wanda looked to him for a moment.  
"You alright?"  
Lance nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and find her."  
They continued on a steady pace, hoping that they wouldn't run into any more lasers. They came to a large metal door that didn't have a switch to open with. Pietro examined it for a moment.  
"I think we better be more cautious yo. I don't wanna get caught." Said Todd as he looked around.  
Wanda crossed her arms impatiently. "Pietro, you see anything? We can always find another way in."  
Pietro ignored his sister and continued look. Finally, he saw a strange cubic like object floating above a small platform. He poked at it then back away as a static shock protected it.  
"Guess Magz got new tools." He mumbled.  
Todd tapped Wanda on the shoulder with a shaking finger. "W-Wanda."  
She slapped his hand away and examined the cubic block. "Not now!"  
Todd tapped her on the shoulder again. "Wanda! I think we better move!"  
Pietro and Wanda turned then glared at Todd. "NOT NOW!"  
Todd looked at them then pointed behind him. There was large metal scorpion ahead of them, walking slowly towards them. Wanda gritted her teeth angrily. (So, he has been expecting us.) she thought. Lance turned to Todd.  
"Todd, you look and try to figure out a way to open the door!"  
Todd gave him a dumb look. "You expect me to look for a way to open the door?! Fine."  
Lance stood in place, creating an earthquake to get the scorpion's balance off. Pietro sped around to confuse it as Wanda helped Todd. He searched around and found a control panel underneath it.  
"Hey, look at what I found cuddle-bumps!"  
Wanda glared at him. "I don't care! Just hurry up and figure out a way to open the door!!"  
Todd began putting in all sorts of words that immediately pop into his head. Wanda watched him carefully, seeing that he got it wrong each time. Finally, she had quite enough. Wanda shoved Todd to the side and began typing in numbers.  
"Todd! You screwed the thing up!!"  
He looked at Wanda innocently. "Well, I'm sure you know how to work it."  
"I'll just hack into the system!" she replied angrily.  
Todd smiled. "She even knows how to hack. **sigh** another reason to love you sugar plum."  
Wanda shoved Todd and looked at the computer with a worried look. Todd glimpsed at her then to the computer.  
"Please enter password code." Said the computer.  
Wanda grew frantic. She doesn't know anything about her father really. So how in the world would she know the password!? Todd started guessing again as Pietro and Lance still tried to hold the scorpion off.  
"Try Gambit!"  
Wanda shot him a dirty look. "Gambit?!"  
"Yeah!"  
She typed in "Gambit" quickly, trying to hurry.  
"Incorrect. Please enter password code." It responded.  
Wanda slammed her fist on the panel and looked to Todd. "Todd! That wasn't right!!"  
Todd shrugged. "Try Acolytes."  
Wanda picked up the control panel and threw it off behind Todd. He slumped down as Wanda turned to the metal scorpion. She raced over to it and raised her hands. Pietro stopped running around it and turned to her.  
"I thought you were helping Todd!"  
Wanda's hands glowed a strange blue color. "Not now!" A ray of blue shot out to the scorpion making it paralyzed for now. Lance stopped his earthquake and stumbled a bit.  
"Okay, now that I have it down, someone bash the door down!"  
Pietro grew irritated. "HOW!?"  
Lance walked over to the door and placed his hand on it. A large tremor began to shake the door. Todd frantically moved out of the way as the door slammed down to the other side. Quickly, Pietro, Wanda, Todd, and Lance rushed inside. Suddenly, the scorpion got up and rushed over to the doorway. Even though it was too big, it could still fit its tail inside. Wanda was getting tired running while everyone else was ahead of her. Suddenly, the scorpion's tail slashed Wanda on the arm. Todd quickly turned to her.  
"Cuddle-bumps!"  
Todd ran back to get Wanda as Pietro and Lance stopped. Lance began to panic as the tail grew closer to Wanda.  
"No! Come back!"  
Wanda raised a hand in the air and signaled them to leave without them. Pietro was shocked. Who would've known that his own sister, Wanda Maximoff, the one that hated him almost as much as her father, would stay behind to let him go. Wanda turned and shot a glare at the shocked silver haired boy. Then she smiled.  
"Pietro, Kitty needs you as much as she needs you now."  
Her smile quickly faded to an angry state when Todd tried to leap for her. She ducked then started to hex the scorpion to stop it.  
"Wanda, I.."  
Lance pulled Pietro a bit. "Let's go!!"  
  
Well, not all of them passed the first floor. But hopefully, Wanda and Todd will still be alive! Reviews please!! And thank you for all the ones you all have given me! 


	13. The Deal

Let's just go ahead and cut to the chase, I really don't have anything to say.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Deal  
  
Lance and Pietro finally arrived at the end of the tunnel. Quickly, Pietro moved over to the control panel and shut the metal gate before them. He moved over a bit and saw Wanda trying her best to hold it off as Todd bounced around, trying to protect her. When the gate slammed shut, they both slumped to the ground, trying to rearrange their thoughts.  
"Did Wanda just do what I think she did?" asked Lance.  
Pietro looked to him. "I guess."  
  
~In the Lab~  
  
Pyro stood supposedly "on guard" around Kitty. She had her arms over her chest like a mummy as her eyes were closed. Kitty's hair rested gently on her shoulders as her toned skin was a sky blue color. To Pyro, she was the only light in the room. It was totally dark, except for the glowing center. He glimsped at Kitty strangely then remembered something that Remy told him a while back.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Chere' told Remy dat Kitty knows dis one song. It's real pretty she said. Remy's never heard it though."  
Pyro shot Remy a strange look.  
"Have you been drinking again?"  
He shook his head quickly.  
"Remy non. But it's true 'bout what Chere' said. You need to hear her one day."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I need ta hear 'er eh?" Pyro walked over to Kitty's frozen state and placed his hand on the ice. He stood there for a moment and looked directly at her face. Kitty's skin color frightened Pyro for a moment.  
"Kitty, I know ya' can hear me. Can you wake up? I'd like ta hear that one song."  
Kitty just stood in place, motionless. Pyro sighed, turned, and started to walk away. As he reached the elevator, Pyro turned back.  
"I'm really sorry Kitty."  
  
~Back at the entrance to the second floor~  
  
Lance and Pietro explored the second floor for a moment then stopped in the middle. There were three entrances. One had to lead to Kitty, well, at least that's what they thought. Pietro looked around them for a moment, then turned to Lance.  
"Why don't you go check them?" he asked innocently.  
Lance gave him a dumbfounded look. "Why don't you!? You're the fastest!"  
Pietro grinned. "Oh you're right. I am the fastest. And the hottest." He mocked with pride.  
He dashed around the entrances, trying to find the right way. Soon enough, he dashed back to Lance with his grin.  
"It's the middle one."  
  
~In Remy's Hangout~  
  
"So what's this song about anyway?" asked Pyro as he swirled the flame, glowing from his lighter.  
Remy shrugged and lit up a leaf from a nearby oak tree.  
"Remy dunno. But Chere' said it was a lovely song."  
Pyro sighed and started mumbling. Suddenly, the alarm on Remy's wall started going off. It was a soft ringing sound, signaling that someone entered the lab room. Pyro stood up as Remy switched the alarm off.  
"Where ya' goin'?" asked Remy as he threw the smoking leaf.  
Pyro walked towards the exit. "They're here. It ain't right to not welcome guests ya' know?"  
  
~In the Lab~  
  
Pietro dashed over to the frozen cage Kitty was inside. He was shocked. He fingers started to tremble as he looked at Kitty's pale frozen face. Lance started messing with the control panel to get Kitty out.  
"Kitty."  
Pietro quickly moved his hand along the icicle as his hand trembled with cold. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard beside him. Pietro turned and saw Lance slamming his fist on the control panel.  
"You idiot!! Don't wreck it!" he shouted.  
Lance gave Pietro a cold look. "I can't get it to work."  
Pietro tried to reach for the panel until Lance held his wrist to stop. Pietro glared at him as he pulled his hand away quickly. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind. Lance and Pietro both turned. There was Magneto and Mastermind standing there by the gate. A surge of anger flowed through Pietro's body as he saw a grin lurk upon his father's lips.  
"We've been expecting you Quicksilver, Avalanche."  
He nodded to them both as they stood their ground. Magneto gave a quick laugh.  
"You came to take my puppet away?" he sneered.  
Pietro took a step forward. "She's not a puppet!!"  
Magneto started to move towards them as they watched.  
"Shadowcat was part of my plan all along. I would've gotten anyone else but, who would've known that you Pietro, would get so close to an X- Men."  
"You dirty bastard.." Mumbled Lance as he clenched a fist.  
Magneto just gave out another laugh then looked up at Kitty who was still in her frozen state. Then he turned a bit to Mastermind.  
"Now, you will see my puppet's power. Mastermind, if you may."  
Mastermind moved his hands to Kitty as his eyes glowed a strange turquoise. Pietro turned to Kitty, hoping that Magneto's plan would foil. The ice began to crack as shimmering shards of ice dropped to the metal ground. Pietro looked up to Kitty's face. Suddenly, her eyes shot open as the ice breaks. Pietro was surprised to see Kitty. Not that he was before, but she was a bit different. Kitty was floating!  
"Shadowcat, demonstrate your new abilities to our guests."  
Kitty stopped floating and began walking towards Pietro and Lance. She lifted a knife from the counter and began to charge it up like Gambit would.  
"What did you do to her?!" shouted Lance.  
"I simply just placed her with new abilities other than her regular corporal intangibility. Now, for example. like Gambit." Kitty threw the charged knife towards Lance until he ducked out of the way. "She can use kinetic energy on normal objects."  
Pietro shook his head slowly to Kitty. Suddenly, Lance tried to grab Kitty until she tossed him across the room. Pietro turned back to Magneto as Kitty she found a fuel tank lying around by the chamber. A burst of flame shot out as she began swirling her hands around it.  
"Another example, like Pyro..." Kitty created a large flaming serpent that watched Pietro's every move. "She has fire manipulation."  
Suddenly, the serpent shot towards Pietro. Luckily, he was too quick for it. Pietro began circling Kitty, trying to remove her attention away from Mastermind. Magneto chuckled and started walking away. Pietro looked to Kitty who was still controlling the flaming serpent. Her ocean green blue gaze had disappeared into a bright yellow, as her smile was nothing. Pietro slowly stopped when he kept gazing at Kitty. Then, the serpent grazed Pietro's shoulder, leaving burns and marks. He howled in pain as Mastermind continued. Before Pietro could react, Lance leapt over to Mastermind, tackling him to the ground. But to their luck, he still had control of Kitty. Before Kitty could send the serpent to get Pietro again, Mastermind snapped his fingers, making Kitty collapse to the ground. Pietro rushed over and picked her up, ignoring the burning pain on his shoulder. Lance looked over and began shaking Mastermind violently.  
"What did you do now?! She better not be-"  
The man shook his head. "No, she is not dead yet. She is in a state where every minute you waste, she'll feel a slight squeeze. The harder the squeeze is, the more the chance she has to die."  
Pietro brushed her hair to the side as he listened to Lance and Mastermind's conversation.  
"Fix her!! Or I'll fix you!!" shouted Lance as Pietro stood up with Kitty, resting in his arms.  
Mastermind quickly slid away from Lance's grasp and stood up, gaining his composure.  
"You must do something for Magneto. He needs you to find the teardrop."  
Pietro looked at him strangely. "Don't you have the teardrop?"  
Mastermind shook his head slowly. "No, we have moved it to an ancient ruin that unlocks the secret to the most powerful mutant yet. We need you to bring the teardrop back here."  
Pietro and Lance agreed after a couple glares and thoughts. But Pietro had to request something. He walked closer to Lance and Mastermind, hoping he could make his wish.  
"Well, can you at least cure her? I want her to go on the mission with us."  
Mastermind thought for a moment then raised his hands to Kitty. "Since you are Magneto's son. But I warn you now, the child may turn to her possessed self anytime. Bring back the teardrop by tomorrow by midnight."  
With that, Mastermind disappeared in the shadows. Lance looked to Kitty who was sleeping in Pietro's arms. She seemed alright.  
"We better rest first. I want her to be awake when we go."  
Pietro looked to Kitty. Her skin was now normal color and she seemed very tired. As they began walking out to find Wanda and Todd so they could all leave, someone in the shadows watched them with guilt striking him every moment. Quickly, he turned back around and headed out.  
  
Okay, this chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I decided to end it here. I'm not done with this action part yet. Oh, and if it seems kind of weird about Magz making Kitty new abilities, don't ask how I came up with it. Kitty couldn't try and beat the crap out of them with just weapons, strength, and her phasing. Reviews please! 


	14. A Promise is a Promise

Man it's hot up in here! I keep getting writer's block too which really sucks. I'm trying to fig out how evil I should really make Magz. Hah, I decided to do something. So I'd like you to vote below. You don't havta if you don't wanna.  
  
-How evil do you think Magz is in this story-  
  
1.) Evil? He's as evil as a furby can get! 2.) He's getting there. He just isn't as good as Hitler though. 3.) Magz is the frickin' king of evil little gremlins!! 4.) HE IS F***IN' EVIL!! IF HE EVER TOUCHES KITTY OR PIETRO AGAIN, THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY!!  
  
-Thank you now on with the story-  
  
Chapter Thirteen: A Promise is a Promise  
  
On their way back to the area where Todd and Wanda was, a tremor started. Pietro glared at Lance as he looked at him innocently.  
"Will you stop that!??"  
"That's not me!" snapped Lance.  
Lance opened the gate they closed and saw Wanda and Todd trying to find a way out. Wanda turned and saw Kitty in Pietro's arms.  
"Kitty?"  
Wanda ran over and held her wrist for a moment then looked up at her brother.  
"She's not dead is she?"  
Pietro shook his head as Wanda sighed with relief. She quickly glared at Pietro.  
"Good, cuz then you'd be dead too."  
"Hey yo! I found a way out!"  
Wanda, Pietro, and Lance turned behind them. There was Todd trying to pull rocks out of a hole to make it bigger. Wanda turned to Lance as if he was the only way out. He sighed, raised a hand, and began shaking along with the tremor. The rocks collapsed to the ground, clearing their way but making it hard to go. Pietro dashed over as fast as he could as the others hopped from one large rock to another. Finally, when they arrived, they continued to escape. Wanda turned to Pietro again.  
"So! What happened!?"  
Pietro looked away for a moment. "He escaped."  
"HE WHAT?! You let him escape!?"  
Pietro glared at Wanda angrily. "Will you wait for me to explain later when we get back!!?"  
His voice was sharper than he had intended it to be. But at least it made Wanda quiet until they got out.  
  
~Back at the B-Hood!~  
  
Pietro was upstairs in his room, making sure Kitty was sleeping alright while everyone else was happy to know they got Kitty back. But they were also discussing about what's going to happen.  
"No! We're not calling the X-Geeks to warn them! This is our problem and we're going to solve it!" shouted Lance as he tossed a brownie in the garbage.  
Todd hopped on the table searching for flies.  
"And maybe we'll get some respect yo."  
His tongue shot out in front of Wanda's face to grab a fly. She slumped in her chair, hoping Todd would get full off of one fly.  
"You won't get it by doing that." She mumbled.  
Pietro walked down the stairs then went into the kitchen. Wanda and the others watched him carefully with suspicion. Then Pietro walked back out and sat on the chair by the television.  
"So are we gonna go to these ruins?" asked Lance impatiently.  
Pietro yawned. "Well, we gotta sleep don't we? I need my beauty sleep you know."  
Wanda mumbled under her breath then walked up the stairs. Todd stood up and hopped behind her.  
"Are you going to sleep cuddles? Lemme tuck ya' in!"  
Suddenly, Todd fell backwards, down to the very bottom of the steps as Wanda entered, then slammed her door shut. Lance and Pietro let out a laugh as they walked up the stairs before Todd.  
"Well, I'm gonna get some shut-eye now."  
  
~In Pietro's Room. Midnight~  
  
Pietro was sleeping quietly as the curtains on the window top flew rapidly every now and then. But something just couldn't sleep. Kitty was finally awake. She gently held onto Pietro's hand as she looked out the window. She had this empty feeling inside as if something inside of her just disappeared. Without thinking, Kitty slid from under the covers, slipping slowly away from Pietro's hand, and walked over to the opened window. The shivering cold breezes felt good against her face as the moon glittered. Kitty began humming a sweet lullaby as she sat on the window ceil. She gently closed her eyes and let the breezes blow her hair gently. Suddenly, she felt cold arms wrapped around her waist. Kitty looked to her side and saw Pietro listening carefully to her lullaby.  
"Pietro."  
  
"You're up early."  
  
She let out a fake 'hah' and looked ahead of them.  
  
"Kitty, is there something wrong?"  
  
Kitty quickly turned to Pietro with tears slowly watering up her eyes.  
  
"You promised."  
  
Pietro gave her a shocking look for a moment.  
  
"You promised Pietro, that you would protect me and wouldn't let him touch me."  
  
"Kitty. I.."  
  
"I know. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I promise, that no one will"  
  
Silence.  
  
"It was horrible! They changed me into that bikini crap and then froze me inside that creepy lab chamber and everything! I missed you so much!"  
  
Suddenly, Pietro narrowed his eyes by the park. A group of people started heading towards their way. To his surprise, it was the X-Men, Scott, Kurt, Rogue, Evan, Jean, Ray, and Bobby. Kitty looked off the corner of her eye and saw them.  
"I think we better go." Whispered Kitty.  
Pietro looked at her for a moment. "But don't you want to go back to the institute?"  
Kitty placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes shut. Pietro backed up, and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Tears started coming down her eyes again, showing that she was in pain.  
"Kitty! What's wrong!?"  
  
"Pietro..it's coming back!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Since you are Magneto's son. But I warn you now, the child may turn to her possessed self anytime. Bring back the teardrop by tomorrow by midnight."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Pietro tried to calm Kitty down by holding her until she shoved him away. Kitty stumbled around the room, trying to find someway to stop the possessed side from taking over her again. Pietro reached a hand towards her until she slapped it away.  
"Kitty..."  
She shook her head in disagreement. "No, stay away from me. I'm too dangerous for anyone to be around."  
Pietro gave off a fake laugh to brighten the mood. "Oh come on Kitty, I like dangerous girls!"  
Pietro turned and heard voices getting closer and closer every minute.  
  
"Scott! Don't just go inside!!"  
  
"She's in trouble Jean!"  
  
"Stop being stupid!! I'll try and contact her."  
  
Pietro's eyes widened. He guessed that if Jean tried to get inside Kitty's head, Kitty might just let her possessed side go off. He ran out of the room and slammed on Lance's door. Lance opened the door furiously and tried to punch Pietro. He ducked in time then came back up.  
"What.do you want this early?"  
"It's Kitty. She's going possessed again and the physic X-Geek is trying to get into her head!"  
Lance's eyes widened in fear. "They're here?! Right now!!?"  
Pietro nodded until pounding was heard at the door. Wanda popped her head out of her door and stared evilly at the two.  
"What the hell is happening?!"  
Then a scream was heard from Pietro's room. Wanda rushed out and saw Kitty, still with her eyes closed, trying to escape from Evan's hands.  
"Kitty, everything's gonna be alright! Just come with me!"  
Then a quick breeze came behind Evan. He felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned around, but ended up getting punched.  
"Don't you know how to knock Daniels?"  
Suddenly, Kitty rushed out of the room. Evan stood up and punched back at Pietro. Wanda took a peek in then rushed out after Kitty down the stairs.  
  
~Outside~  
  
The wisp breezes guided Wanda out to find Kitty standing in the middle of the yard. What was strange was that she wasn't struggling anymore. She stood there, nothing was bothering her.  
"Kitty?"  
Wanda walked towards her a bit more. Trying not to shiver as the harsh breezes passed.  
"Kitty, please, come back inside. We can help you."  
She walked a bit closer until Kitty turned a bit to her shoulder. Wanda froze as another swift breeze brushed by. Kitty's eyes were glowing a strange neon yellow color. Same as the ones back at the lab. Pietro quickly dashed out and stopped behind Wanda.  
  
"Oh.no."  
  
Wanda slightly turned a bit to hear Pietro. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Pietro's eyes widened in fear as Kitty grabbed a leaf off of the tree. "She's possessed again."  
  
Wanda turned immediately. She cringed at the thought of Kitty being so guilty of many crimes.  
  
"What?"  
Pietro watched Kitty carefully as she charged the green leaf.  
  
"Mastermind said that she could return to her possessed self anytime."  
  
"So.ya' remembered."  
  
Pietro and Wanda's heads turned to their right. Out of shadows was a guy with blonde reddish flaming hair with a white shirt covered by a red Hawaiian shirt (nothing but red) and dark blue baggy jeans. Pietro raised an eyebrow, wondering why he would be here.  
  
"Pyro.what are you doing here?"  
  
Pyro shrugged then looked to Kitty.  
  
"I thought Kitty was cured so I came to apologize."  
  
Wanda just snapped. "Apologize!? How can you apologize for kidnapping her like that!!?"  
  
"It wasn't me!!" Pyro snapped back. He regained composure. "Plus, I wanted to tell you guys sumthin'."  
  
Pietro settled down a bit. From the look in Pyro's green eyes, he was serious.  
  
"What did you want to tell us?"  
  
"Magz didn't make Kitty this way just because. He made her this way for the teardrop."  
  
Pietro looked at him with confusement. "But, she had the teardrop in the first place. Why make her this way when you already have access to it?"  
  
Pyro shook his head. "No, that teardrop was an identical decoy. The real teardrop is a legendary gem that supposedly controls all the natural waters. But the one yer father gave ya' was a fake."  
  
Wanda shrugged. "Big whoop! What about it?"  
  
"Legend has it that Kitty is related to the owner of the actual teardrop. The owner was a beautiful maiden. Like you and Kitty, she too had a boyfriend. This man handed her the gem before he left on his journey. For some reason, the Sheila decided to hang around the cliff through night and day, waiting for her love to come back. But he never did. Since then, she's grown to dislike him for his own mistakes. Finally, one night, she made a wish for the teardrop. To control the seas, to be with her love."  
  
Wanda quickly cut in. "What happened?"  
  
Pyro eyed Wanda for a moment then went back to his story.  
  
"The teardrop was something that was threat to lives everywhere. Although, the maiden didn't know that. So after she made her wish, the maiden died immediately after her wish."  
  
Pietro blinked in amazement. "But why did she die though?"  
  
"Because she said that she wanted to be with her love correct? Well, when she made the wish, she didn't know her love was already dead. So when she wished to be with her love, she died, making her wish come true."  
  
"But what about the oceans thing?" asked Wanda.  
  
"That wish also came true. When she died, not only did her soul follow her love, but the maiden supposedly controls whoever holds the teardrop in their clutches."  
  
"But how did I get possessed? I never actually 'had' the teardrop."  
  
"Magz somehow used its power along with Mastermind's. That's all I know."  
  
Suddenly, Kitty turned to Pyro angrily.  
  
"You know nothing!!!" she shouted.  
  
With that, she threw the charged lead down, creating a wildfire circling around Wanda and Pietro. Pyro stood and shook his head.  
  
"I need you to follow Kitty to the Lunatic Garden! It's a ruin by the cliff! You can't miss it!!"  
  
Wanda stomped over to where Pyro was as he began controlling the flames.  
  
"Dammit Pyro!! Get us out of here!!"  
  
Pyro moved his hand swiftly to the left, opening the flames up for Wanda and Pietro to move out of the way. They watched him for a moment as he clutched his fists tight. Quickly, he lashed to them. "Well!? What are ya' waitin' for?! Go save her before the maiden kills her!!"  
  
Oh look, another cliff hanger, just for you! Oh and I'd like to thank Jules for her wonderful idea. I decided to make Kitty related to the past owner of the teardrop just so then there's a past connection. Well, reviews please!! 


	15. Nereid the Water Goddess

Oh the horror! I came up with some great chapters!! You're gonna cry and love 'em!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Nereid the Water Goddess  
  
After chasing after Kitty, Wanda and Pietro arrived at an old ruin. It was a very large white building with a large angel statue standing straight and tall with her fist below her neck. The angel reminded Pietro of Kitty. Wanda looked at him for a moment before she entered the ruins.  
"Pietro, come on. If we don't hurry."  
Pietro shook his head and followed Wanda inside.  
  
~Inside Lunatic Garden~  
  
"This place is creepy."  
Wanda rubbed her arms with her hands as Pietro scanned the area. The walls were white bricks with vines hanging and stuck onto the old bricks. He saw an open door ahead of them and headed for it. Wanda quickly followed behind him.  
As they walked down the hall, Wanda decided to start a conversation with her ignorant brother.  
"Pietro?"  
  
"Hmm?" his voice sounded irritated.  
  
"Why do you love Kitty so much?"  
  
Pietro glanced over to her. "Why?"  
  
"Yeah.why?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
Silence.  
  
"She's not like all your other girlfriends."  
  
"They weren't my girlfriends."  
  
"Then what were they?"  
  
"Just a bunch of fans." Pietro sighed and continued on. "I love Kitty because she's caring, hot, adorable, sweet, she can sing.unlike the others, and she doesn't just give me pleasure like the other ones. They think I'm some perverted guy that wants anything a woman has. But,"  
  
"You're not like that?"  
  
Pietro glanced over to Wanda once more. "Yeah."  
  
Finally, they arrived out of the hall and ended up in a large room. Almost like an altar. Pietro looked around and saw a large platform on the altar. As Wanda started for the platform, Pietro stopped her in her tracks. A sinking feeling struck him hard.  
"Wanda, I want you to wait at the entrance."  
  
She glared at him evilly. "I followed you all the way here and I have to wait now?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
After a couple more seconds of glaring, Wanda left to the entrance. Pietro dashed up to the platform. When he stepped onto the platform, it started moving down. The more it dropped, the darker it got. Suddenly, a familiar voice was echoing around the tunnel.  
  
"Maybe when I see, the sweet morning light.I will find my way, to my true love."  
  
Pietro's eye widened. "She's.singing?"  
  
"And when I find my, true love.that glimmering light will most likely fade."  
  
"Kitty.?"  
  
"Please tell me now, will my heart fade away? With that glimmering light, we all call hope?"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"I'll be right here. Waiting for you to come."  
  
"Kitty. please."  
  
"I promise I'll here, just look for me."  
  
Then the voice slowly began to fade. Pietro froze for a moment, trying to listen to the voice.  
  
"Sweet, sweet morning light. Sweet morning light."  
  
Without thinking, Pietro ran over through the hall quickly, trying to find the sweet voice of his Kitty.  
  
"Kitty!! Wait!!"  
  
"Pietro. I promise. I'll be here. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Finally, Pietro stopped when he arrived in a large cold room. He scanned the area and saw Kitty, high above the staircase in front of a statue. The statue was a beautiful woman with flowing hair, a rippling dress, as if the wind was blowing rapidly. He moved a bit closer, and saw that Kitty's eyes weren't that glowing color anymore. Although, her sweet innocent green bluish eyes were faded.  
  
"Kitty.?"  
  
Kitty turned around slightly, resting her chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Pietro."  
  
He walked up the steps, desiring to hold Kitty in his arms. Pietro finally reached the middle of the stairway, Kitty began to whisper.  
  
"The door will open."  
  
Pietro looked at her strangely. "Hmm?"  
  
"The door will open."  
  
Suddenly, the bottom of the statue opened up, making Kitty walk inside. Pietro dashed up, getting in several struggles.  
  
Inside the statue was another area like the one before except it was outside. The night sky was flourished with stars that twinkled endlessly. Kitty walked up to an altar with the same exact statute as the one before. Although, there was something different about it. This time, the statue had a door behind it as it held a large slate. Kitty traced her cold fingers along the words, reading them off as she went.  
"Even though my tears pass, you will never come back. The ocean seas hold the wrath of the gods, one which cannot break. As I hold the key, instead of the wrath a god can hold, I hold the wrath of Nereid."  
As Kitty reached her hand up, Pietro dashed up to get her until she shoved him away. Pietro was shocked for moment until Kitty grabbed something glowing in the statue's hand. Pietro's eyes widened as Kitty walked to the sealed door. Instead of trying to take her right now, Pietro followed Kitty inside the other door.  
  
Kitty stood on the large platform ahead of Pietro, behind a large statue, same as the other two statues. He decided to take her, he couldn't follow anymore. The deeper they went, the colder and scarier it got.  
"Kitty, please. Let's go. We have to take the teardrop back."  
Kitty shook her head slowly as someone appeared from the shadows. Pietro lashed to the left and saw Magneto walking slowly to the statue.  
"I see you found the actual teardrop." Magneto turned to Kitty and reached his hand out to her. "Shadowcat, give me the teardrop."  
Suddenly, Kitty raised her hand to him. A burst of wind shot out, blowing him to the wall unconscious. When her hair finally settled, Kitty placed the teardrop in the statue's hands. Then Pietro got a sudden chill up his spine. Something was bound to happen. A quick glow was surrounding the statue. Then a woman appeared. She had long brown hair that reached the ground with stunning red eyes that sent chills. The woman raised her hand to Kitty.  
"You are no longer as use for me."  
Suddenly, Kitty blinked. Ridding the fade in her eyes. As she collapsed, Pietro quickly grabbed her and lifted her up.  
"Hmm.I see. She reminds me a lot of my past." She whispered.  
  
"Who are you!? What.are you?" shouted Pietro, trying to calm down.  
  
The woman smiled. "I am Nereid, the priestess to these ruins. Some might have known me as the lonely maiden that waited for her love to return. But, that doesn't matter now. I'm sure you'd like to know what is happening here."  
  
Pietro nodded.  
  
"Kitty is related to me, like what your foolish friend said. I used her as my guide, back to the teardrop." Nereid looked over to Magneto evilly. "Although your father decided to use my power, not the way I wanted. Using you as my guide was a waste. Kitty was the only key to my resurrection."  
  
"Resurrection?"  
  
"Yes, but I see you plan to stop me. And I believe you know exactly what I'm going to do?"  
  
"You're not going to kill her.are you?"  
  
Nereid giggled a bit and snatched Kitty away from Pietro's arms.  
  
"When I want to be resurrected, I need a body to use. To possess for the time being until their soul is diminished."  
  
Suddenly, the woman and Kitty glowed making Pietro block. When he moved his arms down, there was no sign of Nereid. Just Kitty. But she had the same red eyes as Nereid. "What did you do to her Nereid!?"  
  
"Pathetic fool. You think you can stop me? I too, am a mutant."  
  
As Kitty walked around slowly, she raised her hand, releasing water from her hands. Pietro dodged the blasts and immediately ran into something. He looked up and saw Lance, Rogue, Wanda, and Evan ready to fight. "What the hell are you guys doing here for?!"  
  
Evan gave him a dumb look. "We're here to help you!"  
  
Suddenly, another blast of water made them separate. Pietro dashed around Kitty as Lance set off his usual earthquakes. Kitty let out a loud cackle and backed away from them. "You think you can stop me?!" To everyone's surprise, a tidal wave came from behind Kitty and struck them all to the wall. Rogue lifted her hair from her cheeks and squeezed the water out. "This girl is gettin' on my nerves." Suddenly, Wanda shot out towards her and snatched the teardrop from the statue. Kitty cackled again at Wanda. "Releasing the teardrop won't help you or Kitty!" Wanda shoved the teardrop in Rogue's gloved hands. Rogue looked at Wanda as she seemed serious.  
  
"What duh yuh want meh to do wit it!? Ah'm gonna get killed if yuh  
don't take it away from meh!!" Wanda shook her head and looked to Lance, Evan, and Pietro who were fighting Kitty.  
  
"Look Rogue, you're probably our best bet to getting rid of this Nereid lady. I want you to touch the teardrop and use its power against her."  
  
Rogue looked to Kitty. "But, whut if Ah kill her.?"  
  
Wanda removed a glove from Rogue and made her touch the teardrop. From the stunning power of the teardrop, as Rogue was taking its power, Wanda began to fight again. When Rogue was finished taking the gem's power, she felt this sick feeling inside her stomach. She placed her hand to her forehead and started to breathe calmly. Quickly, Rogue raised her hands up, trying not to shake. Kitty turned to Rogue with her eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" she screamed. Rogue winced a bit. "Whut do yuh think Ah'm doin'?!" Suddenly, a wave of water came to Kitty, knocking her to the ground. When the water disappeared, she looked at everyone and snickered a bit. "Yuh all look like drowned rats!" Then all of the attention moved back to Kitty. But instead, Kitty's eyes changed to a silver clouded color as Nereid stood behind her. "You all seem very strong for a bunch of beginners. I will have to use the girl as a shield." Wanda gritted her teeth. "No wonder your love never came back!! You're just some inhumane bitch!" Nereid glared at Wanda furiously. "Would like to see my true power.Wanda Maximoff?" Wanda's eyes widened. (How does she know?) Suddenly, Wanda felt a piercing pain in her head, causing her to scream loudly. Pietro shook his head.  
  
"Wanda!! What are you doing!?"  
  
Wanda winced and cringed painfully. "I don't know!! She's doing something to me!!"  
  
Nereid laughed and shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"I see you have a very dark past Scarlet Witch. Tsk tsk, it's hard to believe that you've survived all that."  
  
Nereid turned to Rogue as she stepped back in fear.  
  
"Nuh uh! Some crazy sea witch ain't gonna read my--- NO!! Get out of my head!!"  
  
Nereid shook her head again in disappointment.  
  
"Marie. Hmm, strange. Adopted by Raven Darkholme, step-brother is Kurt Wagner."  
  
Nereid turned to Pietro. She eyed him for a moment then grinned.  
  
"Ahh, Eric's son. Pietro Maximoff. Hmm, you do love Kitty more than I thought. Foolish. It won't be necessary when she's gone."  
  
Lance started a tremor. "Stop it!!!"  
  
Suddenly, when Rogue snapped out of her fear state, she ran over to Lance and placed his hands down.  
  
"No! Don't do that!! Look!!"  
  
Rogue pointed to Kitty then to Nereid. Kitty was slowly getting up for the ground as Nereid stood calmly. Lance's eyes widened. "What's happening?"  
  
Nereid began to read Lance's thoughts. "Lance Alvers, killed your parents hmm? Like Kitty, you should be of some use to me." Suddenly, Rogue sent out another blast of water at Nereid, until Kitty stepped in the way. Rogue gasped and stopped for a moment. Nereid gave out another laugh. "Hah! None of you can stop me!! I shall put Kitty and my powers to good use and get rid of all of you!!" Nereid and Kitty both raised their hands as their hair flew rapidly. Slowly, they both lower the hands straight ahead of them releasing a tidal wave, knocking everyone to the ground. For some reason, the young mutants felt weakened.  
Wanda struggled to get up but fell back down. (She's too powerful. It's no use.)  
Rogue closed her eyes, trying to rid her tears. (It's all ova. She's gonna kill us and Kitty. Ah'm so sorry Kitty. Ah let yuh down.)  
Evan's muscles tightened, making every move painful. (I'm still alive. How.when is the end coming?)  
Lance laid on the ground, staring at Kitty's red eyes. (Nereid is such a bitch.)  
Pietro tried to move but the pain forced him back down. He looked up at Kitty innocently. (Heh, everything's all ending here huh? At least Kitty will be alright for now.)  
  
As everyone started to weaken and go unconscious, Nereid looked at them. She could tell what they were all thinking. Then, a grin crept upon her face.  
"No longer will you be use to me Shadowcat."  
After a wave of Nereid's hand, Kitty blinked, making her eyes normal. She looked around and saw her friends laying on the ground, motionless. She lashed around to Nereid.  
"What did you do to them!? I heard the whole thing!! What did you do!!?"  
"Me? What I did was your doing Kitty Pryde. Now, for me to be truly resurrected, I will need a sacrifice."  
  
Bad Nereid!! Terrible Nereid!! Evil isn't she!? I must continue on so reviews please!! 


	16. Together for the Last Time?

Okay, time to continue!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Together for the Last Time?  
  
Nereid shrugged for a moment, thinking to torture them. Kitty stood staring into her relative's scarlet eyes. They reminded her so much of when Pietro was possessed.  
"Actually, let's make things a little more fun. I'm sure you all like drama correct?"  
Nereid snapped her fingers and out of the shadows came three people. Rogue and Evan froze immediately. A tear came down from Rogue's eye as she stood up stumbling. There stood Remy with the same glowing eyes that Kitty had. Evan looked up and there was Rahne standing next to Kitty. Lance moved his attention over to Pietro who easily got up and headed to Kitty. He knew something was wrong. That same evil grin and scarlet red eyes.  
"Kitty!! Move!!"  
"Attack!!"  
Pietro dashed over to Kitty and seized her neck. She began to choke as she tried to loosen his grip. Kitty looked over to Remy and Rogue. Remy was throwing charged cards at her while Rogue flipped around, resisting to fight. Then Kitty's attention moved to Evan and Rahne who were throwing punches, spikes, and bites. Quickly, Kitty phased away from Pietro, rubbing her neck gently.  
"I'm sorry Pietro."  
Suddenly, Kitty leapt at Pietro, knocking him down. She stood up and backed into a wall as he dashed back up to her.  
"Pietro!! Stop it!"  
Fists plunged into the wall as Kitty moved her head from side to side, avoiding Pietro's swift punches.  
  
"Remy!! It's meh! Rogue!!"  
Rogue flipped once more, avoiding a charged card. Remy sped over to her right and charged a card. Rogue backed up and moved to the side avoiding the explosion. (Remy, please stop.)  
  
Evan and Rahne were exchanging blows, left to right. A spike flew over Rahne and over to Pietro. His eyes widened as Pietro picked up the spike.  
"Oh shiii---!!"  
Before he could finish, Rahne punched him, making Evan fall straight to the cold ground.  
  
Kitty stared at Pietro with her eyes swelled with tears as he lifted the spike. She closed her eyes tight, hoping that Pietro would place it back down until she felt a slight pain on her shoulder. Kitty choked for a moment and turned to her right. Her shoulder was bleeding since Pietro grazed the spike to the wall just above her shoulder when she moved. Kitty raced over to the other side as Pietro pulled the spike back out of the wall. Rogue turned to see Pietro ready to stab Kitty with the spike as she cowered in the corner, crying her heart out. Thinking quickly, Rogue swung Remy towards Pietro and kicked him over to Pietro, knocking him to the side. Remy jumped up and threw a card at Rogue making her collapse. Kitty shielded herself as Pietro stood back up. She clenched he shoulder, trying to rid the pain. Suddenly, after a few seconds, Kitty opened her eyes thinking that Pietro would've killed her by now. When she looked at him, Pietro fell to the ground. Kitty looked around and saw everyone else on the ground. She turned to Nereid who held a glowing ball of water in her hands.  
"You humans are boring. I've seen better. Now, I'll have to finish you all off."  
Nereid threw the ball to the ceiling making it splash and create a large tidal wave, filling up the room starting at their feet.  
"Hmm, you all only have a couple minutes to get out. Can you get past me? I don't think so."  
Kitty stumbled over to Pietro, lifting him up. His eyes shot open, luckily, he was normal now. Pietro's eyes met Kitty's he sat up.  
"I told you. I promised."  
Kitty shot him a curious look. "What're you talking about?"  
"I promised that Magneto would touch you."  
Suddenly, the water reached up to Kitty's hips making her stand up as Pietro did. Finally, everyone was awake. Of course, Pietro pretended to gag when he saw how close Remy and Rogue were getting. He looked to Nereid who was giggling insanely.  
"Maybe I should raise the water faster....."  
Suddenly, the water moved up to Kitty's neck. She held onto Pietro as he swam over to Remy, Rogue, Evan, and Rahne.  
"We have to pass her somehow." Whispered Rahne as she began to shiver.  
Suddenly, Kitty started to worry. She looked around frantically.  
"What's wrong?" asked Pietro.  
Kitty began to swim away and dive down. Pietro looked at Remy strangely then Rogue quickly remembered who was missing.  
"Lance!! Kitty's gone after Lance!!"  
  
Down at the very bottom, Lance was floating towards the middle. Kitty quickly swam over and grabbed him to lift him up. Evan quickly for Kitty's grasp. Pietro began to look around for someway out and to get rid of Nereid. He looked over to Kitty and noticed she had the fake teardrop connected to her necklace. Pietro swam back to Kitty and began unbuckling the necklace.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna talk to Nereid."  
Nereid floated to the top of the water and eyed Pietro.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to you to let them out."  
Kitty placed her hand on Pietro's shoulder. "No, Pietro, just give her the teardrop."  
He shook his head then smiled at Kitty. "You know I'm not gonna give it to her. Just get going."  
As the group started to swim past Nereid, she grinned at Pietro evilly. Kitty stopped and turned to Pietro just before she left to the exit.  
"Promise me you'll come back!!"  
Pietro shot her a look. "Sure! Just get going!"  
  
Kitty and the others swam as fast as they could through the halls as the water began to rise slower. Evan was dragging Lance as Rahne was doggy- paddling. Remy and Rogue were ahead of everyone just to keep look out. Suddenly, the ruins began to shake violently. Kitty lashed to Lance.  
"Lance, stop it!"  
Evan shook his head. "He's not doing it!"  
Everyone turned and saw rocks piling behind them. Kitty swam to the rock wall until Rogue grabbed her. She looked up and saw everyone climbing out of the water and onto the top of the ruins.  
"Rogue! Pietro's in there! How's he gonna get out in time?!"  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't know but he wants yuh out don't he?!"  
They stared at each other for a moment. Remy looked down the tunnel when everyone got up.  
"Come on Mademoiselles. Can't wait forever!"  
Remy reached his hand out and pulled Rogue up. Rogue looked down and saw Kitty staring at the rocks angrily.  
"Come on Kitty!"  
She looked up and grabbed Rogue's gloved hands, lifting her up. When they were all on the top, they began racing towards the entrance. Suddenly, Remy stopped.  
"Wait Chere'!!"  
Rogue turned when everyone stopped.  
"Whut!?"  
"We forgot Wanda and Magz!"  
"I'm right here..."  
Heads turned to the right and saw Wanda sitting on a rock. Kitty raised an eyebrow.  
"How'd you get here?"  
"There was another exit you know. But it led up here."  
Smacks were heard when everyone slapped themselves or cursed themselves.  
"Whut about Magneto?"  
Wanda stood up. "Forget about him! He's gone through worse."  
They began racing down the collapsing ruins. Kitty kept looking back, hoping that Pietro would just pop up. She turned back around and jumped off of the top and landed on the ground. She stumbled a bit, feeling her shoulder's stinging pain. Kitty turned to her shoulder and saw it bleeding rapidly. Suddenly, she felt someone wrapping something on her shoulder. Kitty looked up and saw Lance wrapped part of his shirt on her.  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard. Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.  
"Whut the hell? How did yuhr cell survive that!!?"  
"Bonjour."  
Suddenly, a silver corvette pulled up and stopped in front of them. There was Pyro with his cell in hand.  
"Hop in!!"  
When everyone got in, Kitty stared at the collapsing ruins as a piercing scream echoed the area. Kitty felt her heart skip a beat for a moment. She closed her eyes, praying for Pietro's safety on the way home. 


	17. Now and Forever

The final chapter!! I'm sure you all are whining like: "What happened to Pietro and Magz!? I wanna know!!" Well, you'll find out once and for all!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Now and Forever  
  
~A week after the big incident~  
  
Kitty sat on her bed quietly. Her roommate wasn't in the room so she decided to write in her journal on her laptop. Kitty lifted her laptop from under her bed and began typing.  
  
Dear Journal, It's been like, a week since the incident with Nereid and the Teardrop. Good news is that Remy and Rogue are back together and Evan and Rahne are now going out. I honestly don't know about Wanda though. She came over yesterday to see if I was doing okay without Pietro. Yeah, he never came back. He promised that he would. Or maybe I'm just giving up so soon. I don't know. I saw Lance, and the rest of the brotherhood at school. They all seem fine. Bad news is that they haven't seen Pietro either. Nobody's heard or seen him!! I'm going insane!! I love him so much, I just want to see him at least one more time... oh, Rogue's like, coming in with Remy now. I'll write more later.  
~Kitty~  
  
After Kitty saved her journal entry and closed her laptop, Rogue opened the door and walked in with Remy. Kitty flashed a quick smile and fixed her dark blue halter.  
"Kitty, yuh wanna go somewhere with us?"  
She shook her head. "Rogue, I've like, gone somewhere everyday with you two remember? I kinda' want to stay here and maybe hang around the pool."  
Rogue shrugged and walked out of the room with Remy. Kitty stood up and headed to the closet to find her sunglasses. As she dug around, Kitty found a picture on the closet floor. She picked it up and slumped down against the closet door. The picture was of Kitty, Pietro, Rogue, and Remy at the fall fair. She sighed and hugged the picture for a moment until she heard knocking at her door. Kitty slipped the picture back into the closet then stood up.  
"Come in."  
Jean cracked open the door, and then walked inside. She had a sympathetic smile that made Kitty sigh.  
"Kitty, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Jean looked in Kitty's mirror and saw a pastel blue picture frame of Kitty and Pietro. She turned to Kitty excitedly.  
"You're still thinking about him aren't you?"  
Kitty nodded and wiped a tear away. Jean sat next to her and placed her arm on her shoulder.  
"Kitty, come on! You have a life to live! You can't let Pietro stop you. I'm sure he'd want you happier anyway."  
Kitty didn't respond. Jean stood up and shrugged.  
"Instead of trailing back to old times, how about Scott and I take you out for some ice cream or something?"  
Suddenly, someone opened the door. Kitty and Jean turned and saw Scott with a small smile.  
"Oh, well speak of the devil."  
"Kitty, you have someone at the door for you."  
Kitty shot up and looked at Scott strangely. "Is it Wanda again?"  
Scott shook his head as Kitty walked past him. As she went down the stairs, she heard one of Jubilee's cds playing. Kitty shook her head and stopped by the kitchen first to get a drink.  
  
Sometimes I feel so alone  
  
Finding myself calling your name  
  
"Stupid song." she mumbled as she dug around the fridge.  
Kitty pulled out a smoothie that Kurt had made for everyone earlier and began sipping it. Then the doorbell rang three times in a row.  
  
When we're apart, so far away  
  
Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of  
  
Kitty ignored it as Remy and Rogue came in through the back door. They were both drenched from the pool in the back.  
"Aren't yuh gonna get it Kitty?"  
Kitty mumbled once more and sipped some more of her smoothie.  
"Why bother?"  
"It's for yuh!"  
Kitty sighed and placed her smoothie down. Once again the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Could it be true? Could it be real?  
  
My heart says that you're the one  
  
Kitty thought she would just die right where she was standing. Right in front of her was Pietro sitting on the stairway with his back facing her.  
"Pietro? Is that really you?"  
He turned for a moment then quickly stood up.  
"Oh what? You can't recognize your own boyfriend anymore?"  
Suddenly, Kitty ran into his arms, making him wince a bit from the pain in his arm.  
  
There's no one else  
  
You're the only one for me  
  
Pietro looked down and noticed tears rushing down Kitty's green bluish eyes. He looked up and saw Rogue and Remy, trying not to embarrass Pietro with awes and good lucks.  
  
Yes this time my love's the real thing  
  
"You wanna come in?"  
Pietro nodded as Kitty held his hand, pulling him inside.  
  
Never felt that love was so right  
  
The world seems such an empty place  
  
They all sat on the couch. Pietro rubbed his pained arm as Kitty laughed along with Rogue.  
"How in da' world did yuh survive that?" she asked.  
"Nereid was being a bitch so I gave her the fake teardrop. She was too occupied trying to kill Magz than me."  
Pietro pulled out from his pocket the real teardrop gem and handed it to Kitty.  
"So.did Nereid die or whut?"  
"I'm guessing she did. Magz did a number on her ass. I'm not too sure if he escaped but you should've seen Nereid when she was dead. She was twitching for a while until Magz decided to stab her with a leftover spike from Daniels."  
  
We need someone we could give our all.  
  
"Chere', let's get back to swimmin'." Remy looked to Pietro then to Kitty. "Wanna meet us dere?"  
They both nodded as they left. Kitty turned to Pietro and smiled a bit.  
"So you didn't break your promise after all."  
"Kitty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was out at the hospital."  
She raised an eyebrow. "For a whole week?"  
"Long story."  
She giggled a bit as Pietro leaned in. Finally, their lips met, leaving a long romantic kiss.  
  
Baby it's you.  
  
We'll be together now and forever  
  
Hah! The end has finally come! I'm really sorry for the mix-up of "A Promise is a promise" and "Nereid the Water Goddess". If it wasn't for Angelina, I wouldn't have known!! Well, look out for a sequel people!! And thank you for all the reviews!!  
~Fin~ 


End file.
